Be Good
by invinciblebears
Summary: Beth and Daryl are from two different worlds. So why does it feel so natural when they collide? AU
1. I

"Often the people with the strongest hearts carry the heaviest ones."

* * *

Beth Greene let out a frustrated sigh as her car started sputtering, smoke slowly rising from the hood as she pulled the piece of crap towards the side of the road. She was about four and a half hours into her five hour trek to FSU from her father's farm when her car started making those unpleasant noises. She was in her third year of college, not quite up to her eyeballs in student loan debt yet but in her humble opinion, any debt was too much. Her pop tried to save up enough for all of them but it wasn't a realistic goal in the end… a proper education was too expensive, even for someone who was great at saving their income. No one could've realized how steeply the prices of university would continue to rise over the years- so although the however-many thousand he saved up helped with her first two years- on the third she still found herself having to take out a loan.

"Crap." She groaned warily as she got out the car and propped open the hood to let the smoke clear out. Her car was known for overheating on occasion- but that sputtering sound was a new one and she could only guess that it didn't mean anything good. Her big brother Shawn had tried to teach her as much as he could about what was under the hood of her car but honestly, she'd always had trouble paying attention in those lessons. She cursed herself now as she gazed into the puzzle of tubes and big metal pieces.

Shawn hated the idea of his little sisters ever feeling helpless- always taught her tricks and tips as she grew up. She'd acquired a large list of odd skills because of him- things like making a bow from sticks or bamboo lying around to building a tiny explosive if she needed for some reason. He had some weird interests before studying to be a doctor and for some reason, he realized at a young age how those skills may be of use to his sister. Beth couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she realized that she could easily make a bow right now if she wanted but had no idea what was going on inside her vehicle.

She opened the passenger door and reached into the glove department, pulling out a piece of paper with the phone number of the roadside assistance provided by her insurance company. Before calling, she quickly googled the nearest mechanics on her phone- rejoicing when she realized how close the place was. If it was under five miles, her insurance would tow her for free; she'd just made it.

As she sat in her dinky car and waited for the tow truck, she thought about the classes she'd be starting in the morning. She decided to only take three this semester... she had a feeling she would struggle with economics. Beside that, she found herself excited to take Child Psychology and Foundations of Social Justice. The blonde felt good going to class and learning about things that she actually felt passionately about- blessed to have an opportunity that others only dream of.

The end goal was to become a social worker of some sort, specifically working with children- she was planning on getting her masters after finishing up her BSW… she had many more years in school to come but she found herself taking her time getting her bachelor's despite that. She hadn't taken a workload more than four classes and didn't really plan on starting now, enjoying the expansion of her mind without having to stress about if she could actually finish all her assignments.

She took a moment to briefly wonder if her roommate would be cool this semester. The student had gotten lucky last semester, her roommate was almost as quiet as she was. Well honestly her roommate last semester wasn't ever in the dorm so it wasn't that she was quiet, it was that she simply wasn't around; the stranger was actually rather loud when she was around, always bringing friends by but it happened so infrequently that Beth never had trouble with her.

As he was expecting her to call when she got to school, Beth thought she would call her dad really quickly to explain the situation. He was supportive as always, telling her to call him back if she needs anything and to call whenever she made it to FSU. "I love you, daddy." Just as she hung up, the tow truck approached her tiny red car.

It didn't take the man long to hook the small car up to the truck, Beth waited in the passenger seat of his vehicle with earbuds in- gazing at nothing in particular. She enjoyed her studies and although she didn't have many close friends at FSU, she had enough acquaintances to feel like she belonged. Despite those things, she wasn't really looking forward to this semester. Truthfully, she'd been struggling with something dark within her lately. The woman was always known as the sunshine in their family, the peacemaker- so admitting that she'd been feeling depressed for no apparent reason didn't seem like a great option; she kind of felt like admitting she had a problem would make it real.

Beth knew this wasn't a reasonable approach to depression…. She knew it but it didn't change a thing. Admittedly, the blonde has always struggled with the mental illness. She seemed upbeat and optimistic most of the time but she went through periods when she felt like smiling was the most exhausting thing to do in the world; regardless, she hadn't felt depressed in four or five years. She knew this darkness could have a lot to do with her mother passing recently but if that was the cause, was there even a cure?

Her beautiful mom had been driving home from the grocery store when the drunk driver ran their red light. Her father had told her it was painless although all the news articles said otherwise- Beth knew that he was only trying to console his youngest daughter; honestly though, the thought of someone lying to shelter her made her blood boil. She wasn't a child anymore and being treated like one was one of her least favorite things.

She wanted to run away from all her obligations- her family, her school, her life. Responsible as always (we all have a job to do, after all) she knew these were just daydreams to get her through the day. In reality, she couldn't ever leave her family. She wanted to become a social worker and make people's lives better….She wanted to enjoy her time at university. If only she didn't feel so damn empty all the time.

The repair place was a small, modest establishment. Beth guessed as they pulled up to the tiny brick building that there couldn't be more than ten employees in the whole place- even that was probably overshooting. Instantly, she wondered if they would even have time to look at her car today. They didn't look busy at all- in fact, she was the only customer there at the moment- but maybe they had appointments. She sure hoped not, wanting to settle into her new room before her early classes tomorrow.

After signing some papers with the man driving the tow truck and wishing him well, she made her way towards the front of the building. Stopping to admire the motorcycle out front, Beth found herself zoning out as she looked at the shiny black paint. She found herself zoning out a lot lately. Without thinking much about it, she grazed her hand over the bike; unsurprised to feel the smooth, polished paint beneath her hand. It felt clean and well-maintained.

She was thinking about how someone took better care of this motorcycle then she takes care of herself when she heard the clearing of a throat behind her, making her put a hand over her heart and gasp. Turning to face the person behind her, Beth had to bite her lip as she took in the sight. The man was a lot older than her undoubtedly… but he was handsome in a rugged way. He carried himself as if he wasn't aware which was all the more appealing.

Theoretically, Beth _would_ be turned on by older men... The ones who hit on her are always egomaniacs who are more interested in proving they could get someone half their age than being in a respectful relationship though; they walk around like they're the hottest dudes on the planet, like anyone who received their attention was blessed. Come to think of it, Beth had that problem with men her own age as well. The older men were worse about it, having had more time to perfect the craft of being a jackass. What instantly appealed to her about this stranger was that he carried himself with a quiet dignity. If he knew he was attractive, he surely didn't act like it. Wasn't interested in gaining anything from his looks, just wanted to go about his business.

Bright red as she realized she had been staring at him for about thirty seconds to a minute, Beth scratched at her head sheepishly. "Er.. uh. I'm sorry if that's your bike, I wasn't tryin' to touch what wasn't mine or anythin'... I just… it's a beautiful motorcycle…. Not that I know anything about them…It's very…..clean…." She sputtered out, her stomach filling with fire as she embarrassed herself even further.

Don't get this twisted, the blond was very good with the opposite sex. In fact, she's a good communicator in general, she never really had a problem making friends. That made this moment all the more mortifying, she brought her hand to her face for a moment before looking back towards the stranger. He had a small little smirk on his face to show that he was just as amused at the display as she was horrified. "Can I help you?"

Beth almost rolled her eyes when she heard his gravely voice. She knew she was still a child at heart for being caught completely off guard by this gruff older man but he was simply TOO attractive to her. She could imagine him telling her exactly what to do in the bedroom and her complying without a second thought, the mental image making her even more red. It took her a second to realize that he worked at the establishment- his lack of nametag or jumpsuit wasn't what she was used to seeing from mechanics. The man wore a pair of loose-fitting jeans, a plain black shirt under his leather vest… she definitely thought he'd been a customer.

Snapping back to reality, Beth smiled at the man. "Yeah. I was drivin' to school when my car started to make some ugly sputtering sounds, started smokin' too. It's been known to overheat every now and again but that was a first." She gestured toward the red car that had been dropped off near the front of the garage, adjusting the strap on her messenger bag as it dug into her shoulder.

Nodding, the man pointed toward the front door near them. "A'ight, I'll look 'er over and let you know. There are water bottles in the office if you're thirsty." He made his way over to the red car, popping the hood and gazing under it as she watched from afar. After a second of her watching him, he glanced towards the office and met her eyes.

She knew she was being obvious but the moments of embarrassment had passed rather quickly and she found herself remembering just how much she enjoyed the thrill of being attracted to someone new. She used to be boy crazy when she was a lot younger, when her depression was bad the first time. She was old enough now to realize that she was trying to feel anything by dating those boys, old enough now to know that giving yourself distractions doesn't actually work. Doesn't mean she won't try though. Shamelessly, she smirked back at the older man before following his original gesture and going into the air conditioned office.

Nose pressed into her Child Psychology book- she wanted a little headstart- Beth wasn't even aware someone walked into the room. This could partly be due to the music blaring through her earbuds, partly because she was actually pretty into the textbook material. After several minutes of her remaining oblivious and him patiently waiting for her to realize someone was looming over her, the man cracked and tapped the young woman on the shoulder.

He was faintly surprised that she didn't jump like she had outside; that moment had given him the impression that she was easily spooked. Perhaps it wasn't his presence but the fact that she thought she'd been caught that scared her. This time she had been expecting him.

Daryl wouldn't have normally paid much attention to how gorgeous this young woman was; would've made an excuse that he was too old to even check her out. But goddamn- the man is human after all and she kept looking at him as if she already pictured him naked. He used that thought to justify admiring her beautiful big, blue eyes as they met his.

Pushing her beauty out of his mind (because honestly right after their eyes met she smiled and he could go on and on about how beautiful that was and how he could imagine them lips wrapping around his thick-ahem… but it would be fucking pathetic and not like him and he'd rather die) the man frowned at the woman seated, "S'gonna cost more to fix than it would to get yourself another used car." He went into the mechanics of what was wrong (it would have been easier to tell her what still works, probably) but he could tell that once the first sentence left his mouth, her mind was reeling about what she was going to do. He'd be surprised if the woman even realized he told her the specifics of what was wrong at all.

He wrote up a quick summary about what was damaged and went to hand it to the woman about ten minutes later, catching the end of a phone conversation as he returned to the waiting area. As he waited for her to hang up, he eyed the book she'd been reading with a raised eyebrow. She's a smart little thing. "Daddy, you have work in the morning- I can't have you drivin' all night long…" Her voice was soft but pleading, begging the man to let her handle this. " _No_ , Maggie is busy with the baby- please don't ask her. I'll just get myself a cab to campus and figure out the rest later; I'm just lucky I live in the dorms and gettin' to class will be easy." She glanced up at the man waiting and smiled, "I'm sure. I love you, daddy. I'll call you tomorrow."

After hanging up she accepted the paper, looking over it blankly as she thanked the older man before her. This was Beth's least favorite part about becoming an adult: she wasn't quite ready to be one yet but moments like this forced her to get there. "Do I owe you anythin' for looking at it?" She asked, how stressed she was feeling evident on her face as she pulled her blond curls into a ponytail high on her head.

The man before her was impossible to read and extremely prompt, she was surprised he was still standing near her instead of going back into the office; he didn't seem like one to linger around. "Naw… if anyone tries to charge you for a consultation, go ahead and tell 'em to fuck off." That got a smile out of the younger woman and he decided to keep it going, "I can sell your car for parts- won't be much but you'd probably get a couple hundred dollars for it."

Her face absolutely lit up when she heard that, "Oh thank God! I hadn't even thought about what I was gonna do with that heap of crap." It occurred to Beth that she had really no reason to trust this stranger- but it also occurred to her that it might be her only option. Although he was rough around the edges, Beth felt like he had a air of trustworthiness about him. Not to sound sexist but most men made Beth uncomfortable- they treated her like a piece of meat or acted superior to her in general. This man appeared grounded, genuine. To be fair, most people do before you get to know them. She had the bad habit of building unattainable images of people in her mind that they never live up to- she had just a bit too much faith in people and their potential; always found herself disappointed with reality.

Placing the paper of damages inside her textbook to save the place, she stood and held out her hand. "I'm Beth Greene." She spoke with a smile, a smile that only got more wide when he took her hand and shook it firmly. He had rough, calloused hands that told her he'd worked hard throughout his life- the opposite of hers, she guessed, which were frail and very moisturized.

The man nodded awkwardly, "'m Daryl… Dixon." She could tell he felt weird introducing himself with his full name, she got the idea that maybe he was used to more informal settings. She hadn't thought twice about introducing herself with her full name- her daddy had made her go to so many events and gatherings for their hometown that she felt just as comfortable in a gown as she did in her jeans. She suspected the same wasn't true for this man.

"Well I really appreciate your help, Mr. Dixon." She spoke coyly, her smile permanent on her face. "Y'know, I was really stressed about this whole thing but you've got a real… calmin' presence about you." She wasn't trying to hit on him this time; just spoke honestly. Only moments prior and she had been sure she had a stress headache coming- all it took was a minute or two with this stranger for her to forget that she'd been stressing to begin with.

He watched casually as she began to pack up her book back into her messenger bag, standing and hoisting it on her tiny shoulder. She was leaning slightly to the side now, although he didn't know her well enough to tease her about the amusing sight. "Just doin' my job." He conceded with a shrug, leaning against the door frame to his left.

Beth scoffed as she gazed at the man, "Don't be modest, you're goin' above and beyond. I really do appreciate it." She spoke as if he had saved her life, making sure to keep her eyes locked with his as she expressed her gratitude. He could've been a complete asshole to her- could have ripped her off and she probably wouldn't have realized it. She got lucky and she knew it. "Should we exchange numbers in case you get rid of that piece of junk?" She asked, gesturing toward the front window where the car was in view.

After exchanging numbers quickly, the Beth thanked him once more and exited the office door. The humid Georgia air hit her at once, the sun just as vicious as it had been an hour ago. She hadn't noticed how horrible it was before she got used to the damn air-conditioning inside. Realizing that she exited the office a little early, the woman sat down on the curb as she scrolled through her apps. She hadn't thought to request an uber while she was waiting and she already said goodbye, so she resigned to wait in the sun instead.

She heard the bell ring behind her once more though, indicating that she wasn't alone outside anymore. Considering she was still the only customer, Beth naturally assumed it was Mr. Dixon behind her. She listened to a lighter flick and his work boots crush the gravel under his feet as he walked. When he spoke, her suspicions were confirmed. "Need a ride?"

Looking to her left at the man who sat casually on his motorcycle with a cigarette in his hand, the smoke drifting through the humid air effortlessly. "I'm gonna request an uber."

The man's brows wrinkled as he tilted his head curiously. "A what?" He spat out, obviously never having heard of the newest means of transportation.

She couldn't help but to giggle a little at the ignorant older man, relishing in how cute he looked with his head tilted like that. "It's basically a cab." She spoke, shrugging in a way that said 'dont ask me.'

"If you wanna waste money, that's up to you... My offer is on the table regardless." He spoke simply. Although he looked indifferent, Beth got the distinct feeling that he didn't go out of his way for people this often. She suspected that maybe she hit a soft spot in his heart.

She found herself looking around the empty lot, squinting as the sun beat into her eyes mercilessly. Although they were alone here, who was to say someone else wouldn't come along looking for his services? "Do you have someone to watch the shop?" She asked, unaware if there were people working in the back that she hadn't seen. She somehow doubted it considering how empty the establishment was at the moment.

Daryl just shrugged, "Ain't doin' any business. I'll close her down for the day."

Still, the young woman found herself hesitating. Not because she didn't trust the man but because she'd already taken a lot of time out of his day already, he'd already done her a few favors. "I can't impose…" She spoke, disappointed in herself for not taking more risks. Wasn't she just complaining about feeling empty? She hadn't felt her heart beat this loudly in a long time- all because of this greasy mechanic.

The man flicked the ashes from his cigarette and nodded as he walked toward the garage, speaking faintly as he walked. "Suit yourself." Her eyes landed on the angel wings on the back of his vest, reminding her of her religious family back home.

All it took was thinking about her family to remember how important it is to accept help. If someone was willing to stick their neck out for you, it was more inconsiderate to turn it down than to accept it. They wouldn't have offered otherwise. Standing from the curb, the woman called after the handsome mans back. "You know... " He paused, glanced over his shoulder at the girl. "I ain't ever ridden a motorcycle before."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is supposed to be in kind of the same universe as the Walking Dead- except the zombie outbreak never happened. So, Beth is around twenty-one… I know Daryl says that he wasn't anything before the turn but I thought the idea of him being a mechanic was a pretty good one. I'll explain how he got there in the next chapter! At first I was just gonna introduce Beth in this chapter but I'm a sucker for our man...


	2. II

"In some indefinable way he felt drawn to her, as if he already knew her, as if they had been close friends- soulmates even, somewhere in a previous existence. Her mere presence seemed to calm his thoughts, saving him from the vicissitudes of his mind. She appeared before him as familiar, a kindred spirit. Perhaps it was something in her face, her eyes. She seemed to know . . . what, exactly, he was not sure. She seemed to understand. Or rather, he had detected in her the capacity to understand."

― Tabitha Suzuma

* * *

The ride towards FSU turned out to be awkward at best as the wind whipped Beth Greene's curly blonde hair into a frenzy. Daryl had a forest green pick-up truck towards the back of his property, a vehicle that had been hidden by the small garage but one that he promptly retrieved when she remembered about the large piece of luggage in the back of her old shitty car. She vaguely wondered if this was his car or if a customer left it at the garage as she climbed into the passenger seat.

They were only about ten minutes into the forty minute journey when Beth started to feel uneasy about the silence. Not that she can't enjoy a good silence between friends but she didn't know this man and… well, it just felt slightly uncomfortable. "Can we listen to music?" She asked, hoping to break the ice a bit.

He gazed at her through his hair for a second before reaching over and turning up the radio. Beth raised her eyebrows as she turned to watch the green scenery pass outside once more, thinking again that he didn't exactly seem like one to make conversation. She could only assume they were listening to a classic rock station when the familiar tune of Take It Easy by the Eagles filled the car; she couldn't help but to smile at the sound. Maggie loved this song and used to play it over and over and over again. She simply couldn't listen to it without thinking of her big sister.

Depending on the setting, Beth can be shy to start singing in front of people…. In the car, singing along to music that made her nostalgic? Nah, she wasn't too reserved about that. Well… okay... if she was alone and this song came on she would've been belting the damn tune so loud that she didn't sound good anymore ….and admittedly, she was singing pretty quietly to herself with the attractive stranger next to her. She already felt too dang awkward around him to make a complete fool of herself, come on.

She paused to take in the sight of the older man slouching slightly in his seat, looking cool as a summer shower on a particularly humid day. After a few songs passed, she found his eyes on her once more. His reserved nature made her wonder vaguely what zodiac sign he was as she finally stopped singing to spit out, "What?" It wasn't as if he was staring at her in an awkward or dangerous way (considering he was driving, after all) but every few moments she could tell he would switch his gaze from the street ahead to the blond in his passenger seat… she was beginning to feel a bit self conscious, like she had food on her face (although the thundering coming from her stomach reminded her that it'd been hours since she ate and that was a highly unlikely scenario.)

"You a singer?" He asked after a second of her staring at him in expectation.

Beth knew there were several different ways to answer this question; the snotty teenager: ("well, I was just singin' so I guess that makes me a singer.") the TMI: ("I used to wanna be but I grew up and got disillusioned.") the Daryl-lengthed-answer: ("It's a hobby.") She decided to go with the flirty reply, "That depends."

She smirked as he took the bait, "On what?"

The blonde shrugged innocently, "Whether or not you have a thing for singers." She hit him with her classic doe-eyed stare that she was notorious for- always using it to get out of trouble or to get her way.

She was amazed at how hard it was to get anything from the man beside her. A slight smile graced his face for a second but for the most part he pretended that he didn't hear the comment, simply shifting his eyes back to the road. She suspected she struck a cord though; a few minutes later he casually spoke once again. "How old're you, girl?"

"Twenty-one. What about you?"

He sent her a sidelong glance through the hair that had fallen into his eyes, evaluating the person next to him. She was thinking how he probably saw her as a child when he finally spoke, "Too damn old." An unspoken 'for you' hung in the air and she found herself scoffing the second those words left his mouth. With a raised eyebrow, he continued: "Even if I wasn't, 'm just another redneck asshole... no good for a girl like you."

Beth wanted to think he was being dramatic but she could tell by the look on his face that he believed those words without fail. She wondered how he got his self-esteem so low, why he couldn't see that he was a good person. He'd done her several favors without expecting anything in return... With most other people, she wouldn't have wanted to accept their help because she'd fear the unspoken strings attached to those favors. With him, she just trusted that there were no strings; in fact, it felt like he couldn't get away from her fast enough despite his kindness.

There was a sort of sadness in his eyes that she noticed from the get-go. She wasn't sure if he knew it was there and maybe he saw the same in her, maybe their instant attraction was built off the mutual understanding that life can get shitty but you just… gotta power through it. Maybe she was projecting her own sadness onto him, she wasn't quite sure.

One thing she was sure of was that there was more to him than being a redneck asshole; was almost positive that he didn't realize that he was more than he gave himself credit for. She found herself wondering if he'd ever had anyone love him the way her family had loved her: unconditionally, constantly lifting you up, never tearing you down. She was aware how lucky she was to be raised with such a tight-knit family but hadn't ever properly thought about what could've happened to her psych if she hadn't gotten so lucky.

She wondered if she'd still be alive. That may sound dramatic to some but she could have easily lost her battle with depression at a young age if she hadn't had her family there for her, supporting her through any decision she made.

There weren't words to accurately depict how badly she wanted to ask Daryl why his heart hurt… why his eyes made her feel like he was in pain. They weren't on that level-may never be on that level- and she knew that if he asked her the same she wouldn't be ready to talk about her own issues.

After a few moments of considering her words, she spoke. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Mr. Dixon."

The man scoffed, not looking away from the road ahead of them. "You don't know a damn thing about me." His facial expression didn't reveal anything but his voice was defensive. Although she knew his statement was accurate, she couldn't shake the feeling that she did know him… felt like she could read him easily. He was a man that kept his guard up, someone who tried to keep people at arm's length. She suspected because he was afraid of getting hurt somehow.

Never one to back down, Beth shook her head fiercely as she replied. "You're wrong. I've seen the kind of person you are… you're someone who could have easily taken advantage of me but didn't. You're someone who's goin' out of your way to make sure I get home safe." As she let her eyes wander towards the window once more, she continued her train of thought absentmindedly. "I think that says a lot."

When the man didn't reply, she found herself looking over towards him. His eyes were on the road but they were softer now, as if what she said flattered him.

* * *

Daryl Dixon could tell just by looking at this young girl that she'd been raised in a proper family. Even if he hadn't heard her on the phone with her father, it was obvious by her carefree attitude. She wasn't the kind of person to have problems finding a shoulder to cry on, wasn't the kind of person to refrain from expressing herself whenever possible.

He imagined she'd been raised being taught that she was special and that kindness was human nature. The thought alone made him want to snort, thinking back through his forty-five years on earth and knowing that to be false. Of all his years on this planet, he could only think of one time when someone didn't disappoint him; one time when someone was kind without expecting anything in return.

Dale Horvath was an older gentleman who owned his own auto repair garage, a small but respectable establishment that pulled in enough money to enable Horvath to live somewhat comfortably. He didn't have any family, so Daryl always suspected that to be the reason that the old man ended up taking him under his wing. He didn't have much experience working with cars when he went to Dale looking for work but he knew enough about the mechanics of motorcycles for the owner to see potential in the forty year old, hiring him on the spot.

The owner of the garage had Daryl shadow him for the first few months, teaching the younger man all he could about the mechanics of every type of vehicle. Dale had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a father figure besides his brother, who honestly hadn't been someone he looked up to for several years before he met Dale.

When Merle got home from the military, Daryl had been about thirty and still living at home with his asshole of a father. The old man hadn't beat on him in years- not since Daryl became stronger than him, proving it one night when he was around twenty-five by knocking him out. Even though the physical abuse stopped then, the emotional abuse continued until he cut the man out of his life for good.

When Merle came back home after serving, he'd been quick to follow his older brother around. He taught him how to hunt and track, became a skilled archer; it'd been one of the few things he was proud of in the years prior to meeting his mechanic friend. But after learning most of the skills Merle had picked up in the army, the two went back to getting loaded and doin' nothing just like their younger years. They spent almost ten years straight drunk or high until one day it hit Daryl that he couldn't remember the last time he'd picked up his bow or felt anything besides fucked up.

Just like that, he decided to get a job and try to get mostly straight. He was surprised how easy it was to go from drinking every night to once a week- his entire family were addicts and he always assumed his nature to be similar to theirs… hadn't ever questioned if he was an addict as well, just assumed it was in their blood. It was difficult at first but he suspects everything that's worth it is. Merle didn't understand at all, would still come and harass him sometimes when he was more loaded than usual. When it seemed like he genuinely needed help, Daryl would give his older brother some money or set him up with any appointment he may need (like a dentist or doctor appointment that the man would never make for himself.) The youngest Dixon took pride in being a survivor above all else; always thinking back to the time he got lost in the woods when he was around ten years old, surviving on wild berries for nine days before finding his way back home.

He also learned from his older brother by watching. He'd seen from a young age the impulsive Dixon getting in trouble with the law over and over again before joining up. He'd seen what the hard drugs did to him, what too much booze did to anyone. Daryl knew firsthand the consequences of too much booze, he'd experienced them quite a few times himself. The rest of that shitty behavior he wouldn't touch with a ten foot fucking pole. Even when he was drifting around with Merle, getting into trouble- he'd always been the lookout, never the one to commit the actual crime. His big brother made fun of him for it constantly but the younger Dixon just knew it wasn't him; he'd seen the consequences and he'd rather put himself in that situation.

When Dale died, he'd bequeathed the garage to Daryl in his will; there were no words to express the gratitude the young Dixon felt. He'd lived a quiet life since his death about two years ago, going to work everyday with exception of his monthly camping trips. He liked to keep his tracking skills sharp, make sure he didn't lose his hand with the bow. Truthfully, those trips were when he was happiest.

He glanced back towards the energetic younger woman. He'd think she was coming on too strong if it didn't seem like she could read him...Honestly, the archer felt like she could tell that he wasn't going to be the one to make the move; knew that if she didn't, neither would.

He appreciated the guts it took to put yourself out there. The woman acted fiery but had a dullness in her eyes, something that made him question if there was more to the blonde girl. Hell… he was sure there was more to her but she seemed to carry a sad air. It's something he wouldn't expect from her after the afternoon spent in her company, wondered how many other people bothered to look past her carefree facade.

Due to the time of day, the drive that would've normally taken thirty minutes stretched to an hour as they got caught in rush hour traffic. Daryl found that they could sit comfortably in silence, something he'd always appreciated. He wasn't the best at expressing himself, never really been the type to talk about his emotions. Fuck, to be honest, he hated small talk too. He'd rather just enjoy silence.

Beth was picking up her confidence, singing along to the music louder now than when they'd originally turned it on. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed hearing her voice mix with the original artists, never found himself bored of hearing the pretty melody float through the air. Truthfully, the man would rather hear her sing without the other music… not that he'd ever tell her that.

It was when they were finally pulling up to the parking lot she'd directed him to on the FSU campus that he really thought about why he'd helped her out so much. Sure, she was cute- but he wasn't the type to really care about that shit. He didn't like dating, found it more complicated than he felt like dealing with…. He wasn't sure he'd even know what to do in a relationship, to be honest. He'd never been in one. The two got out, Daryl grabbing her big luggage from the back easily. After setting it on the sidewalk beside where she stood, they found themselves in an awkward handshake for a goodbye.

There was something about Beth that stirred him, something other than her obviously attractive appearance. She was smart and talented; she carried herself as if she demanded respect. The woman seemed sort of sad but mostly he could tell that she was strong. Tough. She had a kindness about her that kind of reminded him of Dale. It was with that thought that he spoke, "If you need someone to go car shopping with you or anythin'.. you got my number."

Her smile was wide as she nodded, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She seemed to consider something for a second before moving in and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the help today."

As Daryl passed the sign welcoming him back to Georgia, it occurred to him that he'd left the state he was born in for the first time in his life. He wondered vaguely what other firsts would happen in the presence of that beautiful girl with all that spirit, the tunes of classic rock guiding him home soothingly.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hi, hello, how are ya?! I've been thinking about this little story non-stop lately, so I hope you enjoy how it's progressing as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Just wanted to take a second to thank anyone who followed/favorited this story. Shout out to my lovely reviewers: **syfygeek74** , **debraskelchy** , **theseventhstar** and **StrangersAngel**! Reviews honestly make me post faster, so if you liked this chapter please let me know! xo


	3. III

"There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you."

― C. JoyBell C.

* * *

Beth Greene was surprised by how much she was actually enjoying the semester. Although she knew she'd like at least two of her classes, economics also wasn't proving to be too difficult for her to comprehend. The only downside was her loud roommate, a freshman who seemed more interested in partying than studying, someone who unfortunately spent a lot of time in their room. If they weren't listening to music without earbuds, they were talking on the phone (what kid her age actually used a phone as it was intended? Only her roommate, apparently.) or smoking weed, spraying air freshener behind them. If you weren't aware, nothing really covers that smell… their room ended up smelling like weed air freshener, much to the blondes dismay. She kept finding herself thinking that she needed to stop staying on the campus- she was surrounded by people similar to her immature roommate.

It was only about two weeks into the semester and Beth already had a pattern of going to the local coffee shop to study nearly nightly, earbuds constantly stuffed into her ears as she blocked out the other people around her. Her workload hadn't gotten too heavy yet, so she spent a lot of time writing song lyrics between her homework. Songwriting was a fun hobby she liked to entertain in her free time, never really coming up with anything she'd want to perform. It was enough to get her creative juices flowing, though- which in turn kept her in good spirits.

The blonde was lucky there were so many amenities on campus; she really didn't need a vehicle during the school year, thus buying her more time before she had to make a decision about a new one. She knew that she had to bite the bullet soon enough, the money from her loan would only last her so long. Her best friend Noah said he'd be happy to accompany her to some used car lots, much to the girl's relief.

Don't get her wrong, Beth desperately wanted to see Mr. Dixon again. More than her desire to see him, however, was a desire to not be a burden. She didn't want him to look at her as if she was someone who needed to be taken care of… she wanted to look independent and self-reliant, maybe more-so than she actually was.

Truthfully, she liked being able to rely on people. What Beth liked most about him was that she felt like she could trust him to look out for her even though they barely know each other. She knew he'd call her after selling her old car anyways; was bound to see him again regardless if he helps her shop for a vehicle.

Beth scheduled her classes very deliberately, taking all three once a week- Monday's were a very, very long day for her this semester, to say the least; her first class started at 6:30am and her last class got out at 9:45pm.

That's why it was a Tuesday morning when she met Noah near the Social Science building, jumping into his white minivan quickly with a small smile. "Hey." She greeted her closest friend with a half hug, something kinda awkward to maneuver since they were sitting down. They'd met her first semester at the college in english one, the two wound up sitting beside each other and hitting it off more than they realized they would've. Although Beth had met a few other people she'd consider friends while she was at college, Noah was the only she'd actually ask for a favor from. The two had went out partying together a lot when Beth was still going crazy about having freedom for the first time in her life, before she'd lost her mom- when she was in her wild child days. She got drunk for the first time with him, smoked pot for the first time with him, made him go with her when she got her bellybutton pierced. The duo had been inseparable for a while there, the girl remembered fondly. He'd met a girl recently so their hang out time had diminished greatly… she couldn't blame him, knew how people got at the beginning of a relationship. It's like no one else exists in the world.

"Hey there." He replied as they pulled out from the curb, the blonde giving him directions toward the used car lot that she'd found online as they took off. "Soo….How's this semester looking? How's the roommate?" It'd been two weeks since the start of the semester but neither had contacted the other to hang out, something that Beth really liked about their friendship; they could go long periods without talking and still be tight as ever whenever they do.

She shrugged casually, "I really like my teachers, I hate livin' on campus, my roommate is a big partier, I'm hopelessly in love with a stranger. How's Maria?"

Noah had to laugh at his light hearted best friend, she always knew how to put a smile on his face. "I'll tell you about Maria after you catch me up on your love life.." He gave her a knowing look, causing the girl to giggle a bit. Beth had grown kinda notorious for getting crushes on strangers: their barista, some random boy in class, her cute teacher. She'd get obsessed with the idea of these people until their schedule changed and she stopped seeing them around, yet never failed to bring them up to Noah as if they'd been the Great Love of Her Life.

He couldn't even count the number of times he'd caught her daydreaming, asked her what she was thinking about and had her reply with some random boys name. If he didn't remember them, she'd act like he was crazy for forgetting their servers name- even though he'd served them two weeks ago and they never saw him again after. They'd known each other for three years now and those fleeting crushes were the closest thing to action he'd seen her get. She'd told him about some one night stands but he'd never seen anyone truly capture her heart, was beginning to wonder what the man who succeeded would be like. After this long, he figures the person would have to be pretty damn special to catch the youngest Greene.

So, all things considered, he assumed she didn't actually know the person who she claimed to be in love with; didn't want to dismiss it either. Crushes, no matter how fleeting, all deserve attention.

Unlike the usual, she blushed slightly as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. They were pulling up to the car lot now, her friend parking as she replied. "The mechanic who looked at my car," she started, making him laugh despite himself. This sounded just like any other one of her crushes- he couldn't help finding amusement in that, his best friend was adorable. "Stop!" She whined slightly, laughing alongside him as she hit his shoulder. "He drove me to the dorms! I'm not daydreamin' this time, I think we had chemistry."

The duo exited the vehicle, Noah locking the doors on his way out. As they met up near the rear of the car, Noah continued their previous conversation: "So is this wedding before or after your wedding with Charlie?" Charlie had been an employee at the convenience store on campus- she'd been very disappointed when he got a new job and she had to find someone else to admire for a while.

Beth rolled her eyes as they walked in the direction of compact cars; she'd already talked to her dad and researched what she wanted online, finding the exact car she wanted from this place in a listing. She just hoped it hadn't sold yet, keeping an eye out on all the hybrid cars on the lot. "I'm bein' serious." She spoke somewhat shyly with a modest shrug, "I mean… I doubt anything will happen, you're right. I don't want a boyfriend anyways but we just had a good energy together. I can't stop thinkin' about him." She still hadn't found their collections of Prius', keeping her eyes out as she spoke.

Noah smiled very genuinely at the thought of Beth actually finding someone, nudging her shoulder to get her attention. "Well, I hope I'm wrong. Are you gonna see him again?"

The blonde girl had to kinda smile at the question, a completely valid one. She's professed love for many people who she hadn't planned on seeing a second time. "He's sellin' my old car for me, so I'm probably gonna see him sometime. If not, I'll go to him. Oh, here it is." She approached the light blue Toyota Prius, well traveled with almost 70,000 miles already on it but also very well maintained. This was about her be her new baby.

Her distraction and subsequent purchase of the car had completely changed the subject, so she didn't see Noah's surprised face when she admitted she would go out of her way to see the object of obsession again. She never actually made moves on the people she got crushes on- and driving a good forty minutes just to see someone was definitely a move.

* * *

Daryl had sold Beth's car only two days after meeting her, the money sitting in an envelope near his front door for the week and a half following said day. He knew he should call her about it but he'd expected she would call first, ask him to car shop with him. After she didn't, he just sort of put off calling her. It wasn't a big deal or anything, he just...hadn't gotten around to it.

The morning he finally decided to do it started uneventfully enough. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes and feeding his cat Lucifer, the man went to the table near his front door to grab a cigarette. Although he got what he came for, his eyes also fell on the newly despised white envelope. He swore to himself that he was going to call her today, begrudgingly taking out his cell phone and finding her contact easily.

Lucifer caught his attention by headbutting his shins affectionately, giving the man a distraction. He pocketed his phone and picked up the cat easily, cradling the black fluff-ball in his arms. In the end he set his cat down so that he could send her a text to tell her that he had her money, asked her to let him know when she was available to give it to her.

He was surprised at how quickly his phone rang, the caller ID telling him it was the blonde girl he'd just text. Picking it up, the girl was quick to speak on the other end. "Can I come over later? I'd like to cook you dinner to thank you for everything."

The older man found himself pausing as he considered the proposition. He'd usually push the girl away, saving himself the trouble... For some reason this time, he mumbled out an "a'ight." before his mouth really caught up with his mind.

"Huh?" The girl asked, sounding happy on the other end despite the slight confusion. His mumble had been barely distinguishable, so although she thought he might've agreed...she wasn't sure.

"Okay." He agreed reluctantly, "I usually get home from the garage around seven." He could hear a lot of people talking in the background of her line and found himself vaguely wondering where she was calling him from.

"Okay." She sounded happy and he took a second to appreciate the fact that he had something to do with that. "Text me your address. I'll see ya, Mr. Dixon."

Knowing he might forget later, Daryl sent her his address right after they hung up the phone. After considering it for a few seconds, he sent another text to tell her where the spare key was hidden. He wasn't sure what he was doing with the girl, didn't know what he wanted to happen. He chose not to dwell on it as he got ready for work, leaving for the garage about fifteen minutes after they hung up the phone.

* * *

Beth couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she received the location of his spare key, under a cinder block in the backyard. She wasn't surprised at the elaborate location but kind of found it endearing. She'd always thought that people were too obvious with the hiding of their spare keys- she suspected Mr. Dixon may agree. She thought about how sketchy she's going to look walking through his yard as she packed her book bag, not really having a desire to sit around and watch the coffee shop get busier.

The walk to her dorm was a short one and the weather was perfect, so Beth found herself enjoying the journey. The campus wasn't too busy when it was this early, meaning she and her coffee didn't have to dodge as many students as usual. She was ecstatic to see that her roommate wasn't in their dorm, putting her bag on the floor near her bed and collapsing onto the mattress easily. She'd been up for two hours doing her assignments and it was only just turning nine o'clock. She had to be up around three to drive the girl she babysits to her dance lesson but her drooping eyes were a force to be reckoned with, sleep winning her over before she remember to set an alarm.

Luckily she woke up around noon when her roommate came home, slamming the door behind her as she walked in. Beth sat up from her sleep, wiping her eyes and reaching for her cold coffee from the end table. She was surprised when it tasted better than she thought it would, setting the cup back onto the end table as she stretched her back and got out of bed. She didn't want to shower before leaving for the night but she did want to change. She pulled off her black shorts and replaced them with some dark-wash high waisted jeans, replacing her baggy t-shirt with a black mock-turtleneck tank. After a second's hesitation she packed her child psychology book into her backpack, throwing her wallet in there as well.

Sophia came from a rough home. Beth wondered who thought to put the girl in ballet because although Carol cared for her girl, she was always distracted trying to please the unpleasable- Ed. No one had told her that he beat on them but she'd figured it out pretty easily; when you see someone with the bruises all over them, someone who acts like they're walking on glass twenty-four seven… it just becomes suspicious.

Ed was an asshole anyways, he'd often act short towards her for sticking up for herself. He'd try to cheat her on hours, saying she'd been there for five hours when it was actually six… little things like that. She'd tell him he was wrong fearlessly and watch him get more angry and more angry as he argued with her. In the end, he'd usually concede but she could tell it wasn't something he was used to doing.

The social worker in her knew she should do something, encourage Carol and Sophia to leave him or contact someone herself… but she also felt it wasn't her place, didn't know for sure if her suspicions were correct. She hated seeing the pain in the older womans eyes but she also wasn't sure what to do about it.

Today was Sophia's first day of ballet and Beth found herself very excited for the girl. She was sweet but never had anywhere to focus all of her energy, the blonde had trouble keeping up with the hyper girl when babysitting her sometimes. This seemed like it would be good for her. Since she still had some time before picking the girl up, Beth headed towards the nearest fast food on campus to work on a paper while she waited to leave.

…

Sophia had been very excited about her first day of ballet- so although she was only supposed to drop the girl off at the dance studio for her four o'clock class, Beth found herself parking the car and heading inside anyways. The fifteen year old waved when she noticed her babysitter through the window of the dance room, making friends with the girl beside her after a few moments of standing around awkwardly.

Beth secretly always wished she asked her dad for dance lessons growing up, watching the girls learn the positions in ballet with envy. She wouldn't have asked so much of him though, knew that having the farm took enough time and money. Looking back, she bet that they would've found the money and smiled at the thought. Her family thrived on their love for each other, they'd always sacrifice something unnecessary if it meant happiness for another family member. She'd been blessed that way.

She hadn't realized how long she'd stood around watching the girls learn simple ballet until she noticed Carol walk in the studio in the corner of her eye, the older woman making her way towards Beth with a smile on her face. Beth matched her smile, waving as a greeting as the woman came to stand beside her and watch the class as well. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you," Carol greeted softly, looking glad she was wrong.

Beth really liked Carol. The woman had always treated her as if she was family, extending to her only kindness when their paths crossed. She shrugged, her small smile never leaving her face. "She was so excited, I just wanted to experience it with her."

Carol laughed at that, "Why do you think I'm thirty minutes early?"

The two sat in silence for a while before Beth checked her phone and noticed that it was almost five already. "It was nice seein' you, Carol." She spoke softly, glancing towards the other woman. "Let me know if you guys need a night off, I'll come over."

Nodding towards the younger girl, she waved her hand goodbye. "Drive safely."

* * *

Daryl was only about half an hour from closing the shop when he heard an all too-familiar voice calling into the open garage, "Helllloooo?"

It was very difficult for him to not rolled his eyes, hearing the slur to the greeting and wishing this altercation would be over sooner rather than later. His brother had a knack for bothering him at the most inopportune moments. He greeted his brother by simply stating his name, letting the older man find him by the direction of his voice. "Merle."

He wasn't sure if he was relieved that the man looked drunk or not. Depending on the day, a high Merle was even harder to handle than a drunk Merle. But then again, it really did depend on the damn day.

Growing up beside him, Daryl felt like he knew Merle better than anyone… and yet, there are times when the man acted so impulsively that no one could predict it. His brother was nothing if not rash and erratic. "How's it goin', big brother?" He found himself asking as the other man took a seat on a stool near the car he'd been working on.

"Same shit, different day. How about we get lit?" His brother asked with a grin on his face, already slouching in his seat.

Scoffing at the older man, he found himself waving his hand before turning to work on the car once more. "Naw, not today. Besides, looks like you started without me."

Merle shook his head as he stood and walked to the cabinet in the corner of the room, the one he knew held Darl's stash. After grabbing a bottle of whiskey and returning to his seat, the man took a swig of the liquid. "Well hell baby bro, you got time to catch up. C'mon."

Not bothering to look over his shoulder at his brother as he spoke, Daryl shook his head instead. "I got shit to do, not today." Finally finished installing the part, he unhooked the hood of the car and slammed it shut. He finally turned to face the other man, arms crossed as he leaned on the customer's car.

Much to his dismay, Merle knew him better than almost anyone as well. He wasn't one to make plans often, usually just goes home after work and hangs out with his cat. So hearing that he had shit to do when he knew the garage was about to close was enough for Merle to raise both eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "Got a hot date?"

His face revealing nothing, the younger Dixon replied quickly. "Fuck off, man."

Merle's face conveyed false devastation, placing one hand over his heart as he spoke. "Well damn, I was just tryin' to spend some time with my brother and this is the thanks I get." After a few moments of neither speaking, the older man continued again. "If you ain't got plans, I don't suppose I could come on over and raid your fridge?"

He spoke quickly after the new proposition, "I'll have a couple drinks if you agree to get bent after."

Pleased to get anything out of the younger man, he agreed without hesitation. That didn't mean he dropped the topic though, speaking again: "You got a hot little slice waitin' on you?" He had to ask, finding his behavior suspicious. His younger brother was far more sweet than him, usually didn't hesitate to let him come over and eat some food whenever he wanted.

As Merle handed him the bottle, Daryl thought about how he found it hard to be around his brother sometimes... today was definitely one of those days. "Excuse me for wanting some damn peace and quiet," he mumbled back defensively, "you come over and don't leave until damn near four in the morning. Can't sleep because last time I made that mistake, you broke my fucking tv." Although the words he spoke were true, Daryl regretted them the second he spoke them. Merle was his bigger brother, so when he was younger he'd always looked up to him. Growing up made him realize that although Merle was bigger and physically stronger, he didn't have the emotional strength that he had. They'd suffered the same abuse but went two totally different directions after it was over.

That's not to say that Daryl will ever recover from the trauma of his childhood, the fear of abandonment that ached deep within his bones. He'd just decided to do something with all that anxious energy instead of letting it eat him alive. Merle gladly let it take him, having no desire to discover his true potential. All he cared about was getting lit and stealin'. Despite that, he suspected those words might actually hurt his older brother... Not that the man would ever admit it.

The archer took two big swigs of the liquid before handing the bottle back to the older man, relishing in the slight burning sensation of the alcohol sliding down his throat. Merle started recalling one of the times they'd went picking shrooms, eating them straight from the field. Although he remembered that fondly, the man found himself zoning out as his big brother talked about it. He didn't want to live in the past, found himself becoming pretty tired hearing stories about it. Instead of paying him much mind, he simply accepted the bottle when it was offered and continued to drink as Merle rambled on.

* * *

Beth had wasted a good amount of time in the grocery store, the GPS telling her that she's only about five minutes from her desired destination as she rolled out of the parking lot. She timed it so that she'd arrive about thirty minutes after seven, hopefully giving the older man enough time to get settled before making her appearance.

When she arrived to the small house buried within a good amount of woods, she couldn't help but to frown at the sight. Although she didn't have to worry about looking suspicious as she retrieved his key (the man had no neighbors for miles) she did find herself wondering if she should bother getting out of her car at all. There wasn't a single light on in the house- and although there was a big car lot full of different motorcycles, she'd place a bet that no one was inside the tiny house.

She didn't want to wait on him to get home, felt like he'd find her a bit overbearing but… he'd agreed to the plans and she already drove about forty-five minutes out of her way. With a slight sigh, the girl gathered the few grocery bags and backpack before heading towards the front door. After dropping those things down, she made her way to the back yard to retrieve the key.

Admittedly, the blonde was surprised by his large piece of land. The meadow of overgrown grass in his backyard reminded her a lot of the farm that she grew up on, she couldn't help but to think about how she'd like to lay in the backyard with a school book; let the hot sun shine on her back as she basked in the warmth. She suspected that she wouldn't think twice about buying an extremely small house if it meant that you had enough land to get lost on.

Pushing open the front door and throwing the spare key on the table next to it, the woman grabbed the bags and hustled inside quickly. After searching for the switch for a second, she discovered one; the entryway light making her surroundings clear for the first time. To the left is a space that she assumed was meant for dining but was used as an extra space of some kind.

There were three things occupying space in the open room: the table she'd set the key on, a litter box tucked in the corner and a bookshelf on the far wall. She set the groceries on the table for now, kicking off her shoes and putting them under the table as well. After closing the door, she spotted some hooks attached to the back of it. Tugging off her jacket and hanging it easily, the blonde grabbed the plastic bags once more before heading off to look for the kitchen.

It was easy to find, there were two doorways as she continued forward: the left one obviously leading to a small kitchen and the right opening up to a living room, an open countertop between the two rooms where someone could sit and eat. She saw a hallway on the right side of the living room and could only assume that it led to the bathroom and bedroom area of the house, electing to go into the kitchen to set her bags on the counter.

After turning the light on, she began to unpack the few items she got for the dinner. She'd bought some beer for him, opening the refrigerator door to see that he already had it stocked with his favorite brand. Setting the six pack and the cookie dough she'd bought inside the fridge quickly, her next mission was to find a wine opener for herself. That mission was abandoned after she went through each drawer and came up empty handed, opting to get creative with it.

Ten minutes later with a knife wedged into the cork, she'd finally had a victory with the bottle. Sort of. The cork broke into two pieces which then fell into the wine but Beth would be damned before some cork kept her from enjoying a nice glass of cabernet. With a grin of triumph, she grabbed a short glass from the cabinet and poured herself a generous cup.

Now she could focus on starting dinner. She decided to make lasagna and garlic bread, a recipe her mother taught her from a young age. She put some water on to boil the noodles, moving towards the table by the front door where she'd set her backpack when she came in. She pulled out her laptop and put music on- setting the computer on the counter that divided the kitchen and living room, feeling distinctly odd being in a stranger's house for the first time without them there.

The entire house was well maintained from what she could tell, although she hadn't went to the bathroom yet; also hadn't lurked around and eyed his bedroom either, she found herself wondering if it'd give her any more glimpses into his personality. He was an enigma at this point. There wasn't a dirty dish in sight, not in the kitchen or the living room. The entire place smelt like stale cigarettes, which wasn't a smell she was accustomed to but she also found herself kind of liking it. She'd never been close to a smoker really, so the smell felt uniquely Daryl Dixon to her.

Her mind drifted to Daryl, pondering why he hadn't arrived when he said he would. She wondered if he'd be annoyed to see her when he got back, if he'd been dropping a big hint by being absent. Maybe she'd come on too strong but she'd just wanted to get to know him… thank him, at the very least.

Completely forgetting about the litter box she'd spotted when she walked in, the black cat that came strutting into the kitchen was quite the surprise for the young blonde. Dropping to her knees and letting the animal smell her before attacking it with love and affection, she couldn't help but to adore the playful little fluffball. She suspected that it was usually dinner time when it started to meow at her feet, pacing near the empty food dish. Spotting a plastic bin full of cat food on the top of the fridge, she refilled it's dish and replaced the water in the other bowl.

The noodles were finished quickly, she poured cold water on them before she went back to mixing the ingredients for the sauce. She'd been cooking for at least forty-five minutes now and honestly, the woman was beginning to question if Mr. Dixon would be home at all tonight. She was already onto her second glass of wine, thinking about how she'd have to slow down or stay for a few hours before leaving. If she wasn't careful, the red liquid would make her pass out on the couch.

Before she knew it the lasagna was done and sitting on the counter, steaming pretty deliciously. She finished her second glass of wine as she waited for it to cool, not really thinking about how she shouldn't have any more until she already poured herself another glass. She went from feeling strange about being in a random person's house to feeling lonely, not really able to think about what an unexpectedly shitty night it turned out to be.

She didn't usually mind eating dinner by herself or anything but she felt pretty abandoned as she ate her piece of lasagna, letting her iTunes library shuffle through the air. It wasn't until she set her empty plate on the ground for the cat to lick and wrapped the leftovers in saran wrap, placing them in the relatively empty refrigerator with ease that she decided to leave before the man got back. There was still about half a bottle of wine left, she observed as she set the open container near the corner of the kitchen. Who knows, maybe he'd finish it for her… she really didn't know anything about the man.

Slapping her laptop closed, she put the lightweight computer back into her bag and zipped it up afterwards, moving towards the kitchen one last time so she could wash the dishes she'd dirtied. The front door finally cracked open as she finished the last dish, setting it on the drying rack and wiping her hands off with a small rag on the counter. Daryl looked absolutely loaded; his eyes red and squinty, giving him away. He lazily threw the contents in his pockets on the table beside him, throwing everything from his wallet to his pack of cigarettes on the dark wood table.

She stood in the kitchen, her eyes trained onto the man silently as he took in his surroundings. He looked pretty drunk, taking a few seconds to realize the girl was even standing there watching him. After he noticed her, it seemed to take a few seconds to realize why she'd been there to begin with. When the realization came, his face dropped considerably. "What're you still doing here?" He asked, leaning against the wall beside him.

Beth knew she should probably be mad or annoyed with the man but seeing him like that only made her sad for him. She shrugged simply, throwing the rag back down where she found it. "I was just about to leave." She spoke after a few moments, scratching her head awkwardly. This was the weirdest experience she'd had in some time. "There some food in the fridge if you're hungry… garlic bread in the freezer that I forgot to heat up." Walking towards him and the table, she slipped her backpack over one of her shoulders- holding back a wince to accompany the heavy load.

Pausing to look at the man, she couldn't help but to feel weak at his intense gaze. He wasn't acting like he didn't want her around; on the contrary, he was looking at her as if he desperately wanted her company, his eyes soft and kind tonight. "You can stay if you wanna." He suggested simply as he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the hook beside the one she used. He clumsily untied his boots and pulled them off, using the wall to lean against as he took them off.

For some reason, it was easy for her to agree to do so. She wanted to spend time with the man and hadn't gotten the chance yet…she also still felt tipsy from the wine. Beth slipped off her backpack once more, setting it on the table besides all the other junk on it. "Okay.." She agreed reluctantly, moving back towards the kitchen and grabbing the glass of wine she'd poured then abandoned. It was getting late and she didn't want to drive back after too long, knowing how her dad would flip if he found out. She resigned to pass out on the couch until the morning.

He was leaning against the same wall as before when she walked back towards the entryway, this time with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. She couldn't help thinking about how drunk he looked as she spoke again, "Did you drive here?"

Humming as a confirmation, the man gazed at her through his hazy eyes. "The garage is only five minutes from here." He spoke carelessly, walking towards the living room and through the double doors that she hadn't previously noticed. His back porch was screened and cozy, multiple chairs scattered around it that looked very comfortable.

"Oh." She spoke simply, finding a particularly cozy looking chair in the corner with a throw blanket draped over it. Now that the sun was down, the breeze felt slightly chilly and she spread the blanket to cover her bottom half. She cradled her wine closely, listening to the cicadas sing around them.

She was zoning out, looking at nothing in particular when the man spoke again. "What?" His voice was soft as if he appreciated the silence just as much as she did, as if he regretted breaking it but didn't have a choice. "You're sad." He observed, taking a hit of his cigarette as he gazed across the porch at her.

Beth shrugged slightly, looking down at the red liquid in her glass. She didn't talk about her mom a lot, so it felt weird coming out of her lips. "My mom was recently killed by a drunk driver." She was surprised how calmy it came out, just saying the words made her want to break out into tears over the whole thing. Instead, she found herself easily gazing at the man across from her. She felt like all her tears had already been cried, just felt… empty now.

Daryl broke eye contact after hearing that, his eyes drifting toward the cigarette in his hands to avoid her gaze. He didn't say that he was sorry or sympathize with her but she could tell that he did when he spoke again: "Was only eight when my mom fell asleep with a cigarette in her hand," Maybe thinking of it was what caused him to subconsciously put out his cigarette before it was finished; when their eyes met again, he finished his thought. "Alcohol is one hell of a drug."

Humming in agreement and slightly amused by the irony, Beth took another sip of her wine. "You should eat." She observed, thinking that he'd probably gotten drunk on an empty stomach. Now that the owner of the house was there to accompany her, she was surprised by how homey the place felt. She could easily fall asleep in the spot she found on the porch, feeling at ease in this quaint house.

Easy to rile up, he yelped back: "Man, don't tell me what to do!" although he didn't sound serious as he stood, walking through the open doors and towards the kitchen. This was the first time she'd seen any playful side to him and couldn't help but to smile as he disappeared from her sight.

When he came back, he was holding a plate of reheated lasagna and a beer, either a cigarette or a joint tucked behind his ear. He set the food down, taking a sip of the beer before eying her and heading inside once more. He came back and set the nearly empty wine bottle next to her, sitting back in his original seat and casually sparking the paper that'd been behind his ear.

As the smoke drifted toward her she deducted that it was indeed a joint and although she was not usually one to partake in such activities, found herself accepting when he offered the paper to her. She'd only smoked once or twice in her freshman year- truthfully, she probably enjoyed the sensation more than she liked drinking. She didn't have a connect when she wanted to buy some and eventually just...forgot how much she actually enjoyed it; honestly, she knew her dad would approve of that even less than drinking and that turned her off it all the more.

As she began to melt into the couch, curling her toes under the blanket lazily- she couldn't properly remember why she'd thought down on it. She passed it back and sighed contently, speaking without really thinking beforehand. "You shouldn't drink and drive."

Smoke drifted through the air as he took a couple hits from the paper, handing it back to her in no time. When she went to reach for it, he replied. "I won't."

She believed him, accepting the joint as she realized this. It finally felt like she could ask about tonight, so she thought about how she was going to phrase it as she took a hit from the paper. "So did you think gettin' drunk alone at your garage would be more fun than hanging out with me?" She asked bluntly, smiling because she was trying to keep it light but the hurt in her eyes was impossible to miss. "Or maybe you were with your girlfriend or somethin'..." She followed up, a lot more obvious about her suspicions this time.

Daryl actually looked kind of amused as he accepted the joint from her again, the paper getting pretty small now. "I wasn't alone but I ain't got no girlfriend." After he hit it, he put the small thing out on the ashtray beside his plate. "My brother came by."

With the way he carried himself like a lone wolf, she'd imagined him as an only child. Beth found it difficult to imagine another Dixon, attempting as she took another sip of wine. "Is he like you?" When she glanced back at him, she was happy to see him eating the lasagna quickly.

She'd just asked him a question that he'd asked himself on several occasions… After swallowing he answered, his eyes on the dish in front of him instead of her. "He practically raised me but… no. Merle ain't the kinda guy you'd want fixing your car."

Beth nodded sadly, setting her glass down on the ground beside her chair. "I got lucky." She mumbled sleepily, pulling the soft blanket closer to her bare arms.

The wine and warmth were winning her over, her eyes drooping slowly as she edged closer and closer to unconsciousness. Before long, she was gone for the night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I would've had this chapter done a few days ago but… it kinda got away from me. I just kept writing and writing, dang! I probably could've split this into two chapters but I didn't wanna tease y'all with a filler.

My mom is finally getting caught up on the Walking Dead and she played Candy Crush for the entire length of Still. I kept wanting to tell her to pay attention to the magic happening on screen but in the end just hung my head in disappointment for her. She just came and asked me what happened to "that girl Daryl was traveling with" because she fell asleep during the next episode. That being said, this chapter is NOT dedicated to my momma, lol.

It is dedicated to all the lovely people who followed or reviewed this story! You guys really motivate me and I appreciate any of y'all who take the time to review. Shout out to my wonderful reviewers: **booklover1989** , **AwkwardPause069** , **BrightDarkLight** , **StrangersAngel** , **theseventhstar** , **catydavy** , **WeAreThePack** , **Str1der2015,** **Sylvaney** and the guest! Please keep them comin', I really appreciate any critique or kind words you may have!


	4. IV

"I was alone, lost everything. Everyone. Myself, I - I wasn't crazy. I just gave up on being someone, an actual person. Know what I mean? We found Betsy on the way back to the community. She still saw me. After I thought I was dead and gone, she was my first friend. Then she was more. She made me more. Even better than how I used to be."

\- David, 06x04

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the forest trees softly, making everything on the porch glow golden as Beth blinked her eyes awake and found her phone to check the time; It was just after seven in the morning on a thursday and she didn't have anywhere to be. Surprised to feel warmth by her feet, she eyed the cat curled up by them and slipped out of its sleepy cuddles, stepping off the chair carefully to avoid waking the sleeping animal. She draped the blanket back over the chair like she found it as she walked inside the house once more. Daryl had left the doors open all night, she noted as she walked inside with ease.

She found herself impressed that she got through almost an entire bottle of wine without going pee once, finding the open door to the bathroom pretty quickly. There were only three doors in the hallway- one was a closet, the first door she tried. The second door she'd tried was the bathroom so she could only assume the door at the end of the hallway was the bedroom as she entered the bathroom, the cold tiles making her warm feet feel a shock at the temperature change.

Making a face and pulling her hair down from the ponytail, she redid the elastic and smiled at her reflection; she'd been looking kind of crazy after rolling around in her sleep. Beth once again was amazed at the amount of pee she felt coming out of her body, wondering at one point if she'd ever stop. After washing up, she found herself loitering around the hallway for the bit. The bedroom door was ajar and she decided to be a creep, making her way towards the door.

Pushing it open a few more inches, she was surprised to find the large bed in the middle of the room empty although the sheets made her suspect it was slept in. Truthfully, she'd fully expected to see the older man asleep in the bed. There was another door in this room- she suspected it was another bathroom but one that seemed empty, no noises coming from the small adjacent room.

Not surprised to notice that the walls were mostly plain and bare, she walked a bit more confidently into the room. There was a dresser with a picture atop it, she walked closer to get a better look. It was an older man with dark hair and two little boys who looked pretty young, found herself wondering if his mom was the one taking the picture. It was an odd photo, no one looked particularly happy as they were surrounded by the lush forest. It seemed Daryl wasn't the only stoic one in his family… that was apparently a requirement to be a Dixon. Beside it was another picture- one of him and an older man with a smile on his face, she'd bet money that he wasn't related due to the carefree happiness on the older man's face. Idilly she wondered how they knew each other as she glanced around the room another time, eyes settling on a dusty guitar in the corner.

Unable to stop herself from walking to it, she happily dusted the instrument. It seemed obvious that he didn't play- at least not often but after picking it up and strumming lightly, she was pleased to find that it was well tuned. She'd chosen not to bring her guitar to school this year, always bringing it without ever playing… the second she got to school, she regretted it. She missed being able to practice, make new tunes for her lyrics. Gently setting the item back where she found it, she found herself feeling weird for lurking around his room, decided to investigate the location of her favorite stranger. Making her way back towards the porch, she was surprised by how much the sun had risen in the few minutes she'd been gone; it was significantly more sunny out now, the cat already woke and disappeared from it's spot on her chair.

Daryl was towards the right side of his large yard, she could see him but he was far enough that she couldn't tell what he was up to. She could tell he was carrying a bow from the porch, her mind wandering to Shawn for a moment. She should call him sometime, she never stayed in touch anymore. Yawning, Beth thought back to the coffeepot she'd remembered seeing last night. With the hopes that he had coffee on hand, she walked back inside to investigate the situation further.

Five minutes later with a pleased smile on her face, a pot was brewing. As the water slowly dropped into the container, she found herself wandering towards the porch once more. He was still far out there but seemed to be gathering his things, she suspected he may have caught something. Deciding to say good morning, she walked towards the front door so she could slip on her shoes before heading back towards the porch- swinging the porch door open easily and pausing to listen to the satisfying slam behind her. Daryl glanced up from his spot down the meadow before going back to work.

As she approached him, she found it surprising how familiar the sight felt. Growing up on a farm desensitized you from these scenes after a certain amount of time; the deer cut open on the forest floor didn't really phase her although based on the look on his face, he expected it to. "Good mornin'." She greeted with a soft smile, using her hand to shield the rising sun from blinding her eyes.

The taller man nodded as a greeting, taking a break from his task. Pulling off his gloves and tossing them on a stump nearby, he found himself scratching his head awkwardly as he eyed the younger woman. Realizing he hadn't said it yet, he took a moment to apologize. "Sorry…" He started, having trouble finding his voice for a second. "Y'know… about last night."

Finding herself unable to refrain from crossing her arms as she spoke, the girl let her eyes trail to her feet. "Apology accepted. I just… I don't mean to be a pest, don't want to just inject myself into your life or anything. If you don't want me to bother you, just let me know… I'll get out of your hair."

He didn't pause for long before he replied, "I want you around." He'd known for sure last night, having that short sleepy conversation with the girl. She had a warmth that made his heart ache... he'd be lying to himself if he pretended that he didn't want to get to know her as badly as she seemed to want to get to know him. "Got class today?"

Shaking her head and enjoying the breeze that blew onto her face as she did so, she spoke again. "You goin' into work soon?" She'd gotten the impression that he was at the garage daily although they'd never really talked about his job there; he'd shut the place down the day when he drove her to school, she wasn't sure if he owned the place or if he was just a manager with a key.

"Nah, one of my guys is goin' in for me." He spoke with his eyes on the deer below him, making the woman smile in his direction. He never seemed to know how to act around her and she couldn't help but to find the sight adorable. "You should stay for a while." He suggested after a few moments of silence had passed them comfortably.

Beth didn't hesitate to nod her head with a small smile on her face, "Okay. Oh, uh… So, I noticed a guitar in your room." She felt her face heat up slightly as the man across from her raised an eyebrow and sported a mildly amused expression, as if he was surprised she admitted to being in his room without him around. "Would it be alright if I play it?"

Daryl stared at her for a while, wondering to himself how many other instruments she played. He knew the girl was intrigued by the idea of him- some rough older man that she knew nothing about; the feeling was mutual, he was intrigued at the idea of her. A strong young woman who'd been raised right, one who seemed to be full of surprises. He wasn't used to knowing people like her, wasn't sure he was good enough to be around her. He'd stick around as long as she let him, he decided. "It'll be the most use it gets in years." He spoke, nodding a bit so they were on the same page.

They didn't say anything else before parting ways, not really having anything to say. Beth thought it was odd how she felt so comfortable around him, as if they'd known each other for their entire lives. In reality she still didn't know how old he was, what kept him up at night, how he became the person he was. She didn't know anything about him except that he had a kindness in his heart that he didn't even recognize was within him.

When she got back to the porch, she was pleased to be met with the smell of coffee floating through the air. Not one to waste time, she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a mug. After searching for a few seconds, she found his bag of sugar and put a couple spoonfuls into her black coffee, taking a sip and finding herself pretty surprised that it tasted so good; whatever brand she'd put into the coffee maker was a good brew. Making her way to the back porch and setting her coffee down, she went back towards the front door to retrieve her laptop from the book bag she'd left by the door overnight.

Quickly putting on some mellow music, she proofread the paper that was due this upcoming monday; this was the third and final time she was going to do that, promising to herself that she'd submit it after this check. Daryl walked past her about ten minutes into it, carrying a good amount of meat that she assumed he was going to pack up in the kitchen. When she finished submitting her assignment, she glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man without having to hover near him. From her current seat, she could kind of see his back through the half wall as he walked around the small area- appearing to be holding his own mug of coffee.

Slamming her laptop shut, she put it on the table in front of her before standing and heading towards his bedroom to grab the guitar. Returning to her seat relatively quickly, she could hear him make his way towards the hallway she'd just came back from as she began to strum a few simple cords. After a few moments, she could hear the water from the shower start to flow.

Knowing there wasn't a chance she'd be overheard, she began to sing the simple song that she'd wrote to accompany the chord progression she was playing. It was a song she wrote in high school when she'd had the same crush for a few years… some boy named Paul, the words coming back to her as if they'd never left.

"I am giving up one of my dreams today

I found out I can't always get my way

And sometimes a dream isn't worth what you pay

So I'm giving up one of my dreams today

When we are children we look to the sky

We want everything, I'm afraid to ask why"

...

"It's just one dream less on my shoulder

And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older

He was a stoner and I'm like a light

And when he would blaze I'd sing songs by his side

But my dream takes two strong hearts that will fight

And he doesn't dream, he just sleeps at night"

It wasn't until she'd finished singing the third verse, the one that hit home the most, when she noticed his presence behind her. This part of the song reminded her of the man she'd spent some time with last night and that usual fear crept up into her stomach as she thought about him. She loved putting herself on the line, loved the feeling of falling in love; it was still scary to put yourself out there though. The idea that he'd heard her made her turn red, shyly turning to meet his eyes a few moments after hearing him clear his throat behind her. The man had an expression on his face that she wasn't able to read, simply decided to continue meeting his eye contact unwaveringly; her face breaking out into a smile after a few moments of silence. "You're wastin' water, Daryl."

His name felt weird on her tongue and both seemed to realize it was the first time she'd addressed him by his first name, Beth feeling shy about it for some reason; breaking the eye contact they'd been keeping steady for a few moments and setting the guitar on the wall beside her chair. Noticing that he didn't listen to her soft suggestion, she considered what she wanted to do before she stood from her seat and walked towards him so that they were facing. Maybe an inch or two separated them, her hand reaching towards his short hair; she watched as he winced when her hands contacted his head, his first instinct to flinch when someone else touches him- something she realized with a heavy heart as she continued her sweet gesture, working her hands through his clean-feeling hair easily. She found herself wondering who'd hurt him and if they were still in her life, thinking back to that unhappy family photo with a sadness at the bottom of her stomach. After a moment of hesitation, he softened into the gesture and allowed her to continue the head message for a minute. "Daryl," She spoke sweetly, softly. "Go shower." She nudged, laughing at the man. His arms and arms were disgusting, seeped with the blood from cleaning a large animal; his shirt stained red, the blood still wet against his white shirt.

Her heart softened as he turned to do as she said, closing the door behind him quickly- as if he wanted to get away from that moment of weakness as fast as he could. He tried so hard to keep his distance, tried so hard to keep a tough exterior but she could tell that his resistance softened around her. She was determined to break down those walls, learn what was on the other side of his tough facade.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** WOW I woke up today and this chapter was basically vomited out of my fingers the second I opened my laptop. Please let me know how you like the progression of the story, I find them a lot harder to write than I thought I would. Their dynamic is so perfect, I just don't wanna ruin it.

Apologies for any typos, I didn't really proof-read this chapter as well as I usually do. As always, shout out to my awesome reviewers: **AwkwardPause069** and the two guests who reviewed the last chapter.

That song is property of Emily Kinney, I claim no rights to it. The quote at the top is from an episode of The Walking Dead. Have a lovely day xo


	5. V

"These girls with old gents don't do it despite the age—they're drawn to the age, they do it for the age. Why? In Consuela's case, because the vast difference in age gives her permission to submit, I think. My age and my status give her, rationally, the license to surrender, and surrendering in bed is a not unpleasant sensation. But simultaneously, to give yourself over intimately to a much, much older man provides this sort of younger woman with authority of a kind she cannot get in a sexual arrangement with a younger man. She gets both the pleasures of submission and the pleasures of mastery."

― Philip Roth, The Dying Animal

* * *

When Daryl finally went for his shower, Beth found herself drifting toward the couch against the wall in the living room. It was made of soft dark leather that she really sunk into, relaxing immediately on the comfortable sofa. She'd been drifting in and out of consciousness when she noticed Daryl sit down on a chair beside to the couch, freshly cleaned. When she really woke and looked at him for the first time, she realized that he was wearing the same leather vest that he'd been wearing the day they met. The one with the angel wings on the back.

"Hi there." She blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her seat. It felt like she'd actually fallen asleep for quite some time but she guessed it'd only been about two or three minutes in reality.

He nodded his head to acknowledge her, cleaning the arrow he'd used on the deer earlier with a napkin. She blinked- realizing his hair was dry as well. Maybe she'd fallen asleep for more than a few minutes. "What time is it?" She asked, figuring she shouldn't be surprised; she'd been taking a lot of naps lately.

"Almost noon." Daryl answered, throwing the newly cleaned arrow on the coffee table in front of them carelessly. He'd trimmed the venison a bit more, soaked it in a marinate so that he could cook them properly the next day. The woman had only been out for about forty minutes, he hadn't found it difficult to pass the time at all.

Leaning back in his chair to watch her, Beth relaxed back into her seat on as well, subconsciously mimicking him. "What're we doin' today, Mr. Dixon?" She found herself asking with joy in her eyes, wanting to keep their interactions light and cheerful. Something about the man made her so damn happy to be around him.

Considering her question for a moment or two, he met her eyes easily. "Let's go for a ride."

At the beginning of their journey to find food, Beth had been clinging to his midsection nervously- almost too tightly, the squeeze starting to ache after a few minutes. Although there was a back rest behind her on this motorcycle, she didn't feel nearly confident enough to lean back on the death trap. Her every curve was pressed against her companion's back and it made her wish that she didn't have his helmet on, wanted to rest her head on his shoulder cozily.

By the time they'd reached the diner about fifteen minutes away, she found herself slouching back in the chair a bit. Her initial fear was replaced with trust in her driver, making the ride go from terrifying to exhilarating… a similar thought process went into her desire to submit in the bedroom, hoping the fear would turn into something intoxicating.

Quick to hop off the vehicle, Beth shook her hair out of the helmet that'd confined it for the past ten minutes. A big smile on her face as she set the helmet back down where she'd found it, she found herself nodding as she spoke to Daryl. "Okay, that was pretty fun…" She'd already taken two steps towards the front door of the diner before she realized that Daryl was still leaning against his bike, a newly lit cigarette keeping him from entering the building with her.

Backtracking a few steps, she stood in front of him awkwardly; simply watched silently as the smoke drifted through the air. Daryl eyed the young girl, thinking about their ride to the diner and how good it felt to have her arms wrapped around him. "Come here." He spoke after a moment or two, lifting his arm to indicate what he wanted. He was pleased to see her face completely change- from a neutral expression to one of pure joy.

Returning to his side quickly, she casually wrapped her arms around his midsection and leaned into him. It felt natural for him to drape his spare arm over her shoulders, forming a protective stance without really realizing it. He knew without giving it much thought that they looked like a couple; hell-as far as he was concerned, this was probably the most coupley he'd ever get with someone.

Beth waited for him to finish his cigarette without a single complaint, Daryl noticed this as he flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground carelessly. She'd been quick to subconsciously mimic him, quick to let him take the lead. When she was around him, the woman seemed like submitting was in her nature. He wondered if it was, deciding to test the theory really quickly.

Before she'd had the chance to move from him, he moved the arm that'd be draping her shoulders to grip her hair somewhat tightly instead. Knowing he wasn't doing enough damage to hurt her, he watched her reaction to the simple act of domination. As he suspected her eyes shut at once and instead of leaning away from the tight grip, she leaned into it like a cat. Just as quickly as he'd gripped her hair, he let it go; Beth found herself frowning as she opened her eyes.

He was already making his way towards the diner, holding the door open for the woman. "I ain't got all day, Goddamn." He mumbled towards her, not very surprised when he was met with her middle finger in his face as she walked past the open door. Following her closely this time- it was his turn to press his back into hers, shamelessly guiding her towards the direction he wanted to go in with his body. "Watch where you stick that finger." He warned in a whisper, his hand on her arm as he directed her towards the most private looking table available. It was in an abandoned corner of the diner, their booth the only one within earshot.

Beth relaxed into her side of the booth, kicking off her shoes and sitting on her bare feet quickly. Daryl wanted to get the details in the open; although he'd never tried to dominate a woman in bed before he wasn't born yesterday, knew enough about the BDSM world to know the basics. "You like bein' bossed around?" He found himself asking her after their waitress stopped to get their drink orders, leaving just as quickly as she showed up. If she didn't realize she had a submissive side to her, she'd think he was absolutely crazy based on the past few minutes. He suspected she knew about it though, suspected she very badly wanted to act on it but wasn't sure how. He was horrible communicating at the ripe age of forty-five so when he was her age the idea of opening up to someone without encouragement was laughable; he empathized with the girl, wanted to make it easier if he could.

If his suspicions were correct, they'd have to have this conversation eventually. He'd prefer to speed up the process. She blushed and kept her eyes on the menu in front of her, "I've thought about it a lot but I've never…" She didn't have to finish the thought for him to know where she was going with it, surprised at the sudden change after she trailed off. "...have you?" She elaborated with a hand rubbing the back of her own neck sheepishly, "That was...nice."

Unable to stop himself, the words tumbled out before he could filter them. "Did I make you cream your panties, lil girl?" He asked with a smirk, finding it way too easy to mess with her now that he knew how to get to her. Her lack of response told him all he needed to know: yes. "You're the first." He answered her previous question after realizing he'd completely ignored it, an amused smile settling on his face as he skimmed the menu as well.

Beth was amazed at how light the man looked, he was possibly the happiest she'd ever seen him. She wanted to remember how he looked in that booth for the rest of her life, sad she didn't have a camera to capture the moment. "You're a natural." She told him, knowing the words to be true. Part of what had attracted her to him was his natural dominance; his demeanor demanded respect from everyone around him. "I guess I should tell you what I like, huh?" She muttered, more to herself than to him. She'd spent a lot of time thinking about having this conversation some day, put a lot of thought into things she'd like to try and things that seemed too extreme… actually speaking those thoughts seemed so dirty.

The waitress arrived with their drinks: a Coke for Daryl and water for Beth. When she asked if they were ready to order, Beth looked as if she hadn't remembered that they were there for food at all. "We're gonna need a couple minutes." Daryl told the server simply, watching as she walked off once more. After a second of watching her, he smiled softly and continued- "After you decide what you're gonna eat, maybe you'd be more comfortable telling me what you don't want to try."

The blonde found herself smiling back at him, her eyes glancing back to the menu afterwards. Something about him made her feel so comfortable in his presence; she wasn't sure how he managed to make her feel at ease and also like she was about to jump out of her skin at the same time. It was maddening. After a moment, she decided to keep her order simple: chicken tenders and fries. "I don't wanna be in pain or anythin'." She spoke softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and breaking eye contact shyly. "But mild pain is kinda appealing, like…" she subconsciously glanced around them to make sure she couldn't be heard, obviously self conscious about talking about her sexual desires so casually. "... bein' choked or wax."

Daryl wasn't the most communicative man she'd ever met, so she found herself surprised how easily he spoke about this. She supposed there was a difference between opening up emotionally and sexually- but honestly, there wasn't a big difference for her. His gravelly voice spoke again, "Anal?"

With her cheeks bright red, she gave a tiny nod. "I like it."

The waitress returned and took their orders with a smile, the two sitting in silence for some time after she left them alone in the booth. With a huge grin this time, she prodded with squinty eyes: "Are you sure you've never done this before?" He knew the questions to ask, how to feel make her feel more comfortable… hell, he'd even been able to tell that she liked to be submissive before they'd been intimate or kissed.

He just smirked slightly at her, shrugging a second later. "I'm a tracker. Gotta pay attention to the details."

Excited to be learning more about the man, she leaned towards him with her elbows on the table. "Who taught you that, your dad?"

Daryl shrugged, taking a sip from his soda before replying. "Taught me some stuff when I was real young, we'd go camping… learned most of my hunting and tracking skills from Merle after he got back from the military though." Beth tilted her head as she examined the man; she couldn't help but to wonder what he was like as a little kid. Had he always been this reserved or had he grown out of his exuberance with age?

Her thoughts wandered to their earlier conversation- about how falling into the dominant role seemed to be the easiest thing in the world to him. She found herself wondering if he'd thought about experimenting with the same thing before meeting her; it seemed like he was made to be a Dom, she wouldn't be surprised. The food arrived before long, both wordlessly eating as soon as it was in front of them. They didn't speak again until after Daryl asked their waitress for a check, empty plates stacked in the center of their table. Beth was eying the man again, thinking about how rare and wonderful he was- thinking about how he had no idea. "I trust you." She finally spoke, eyes meeting his unwaveringly.

The ride back to his place seemed to pass more quickly than the ride to the diner felt, Beth feeling very free and at ease on the back of the bike already. She wasn't sure if he was always this careful driving on his motorcycle (she hoped so, of course) but it made her feel very secure riding with him.

They rolled right into his little parking garage in the corner of his property, parking next to one of the ten or so bikes in the small overhang. She hopped off and set the helmet on a shelf, leaning against the aluminum wall casually. "I should probably get outta your hair soon." She spoke with her eyes on the horizon. The sun was going to set in an hour or so- maybe less, honestly. Golden hour was her favorite time of the day, the grass and leaves all shining beautifully. When he didn't reply she decided to elaborate, "Don't wanna overstay my welcome."

Scoffing, Daryl simply walked back towards the house. "You ain't." He spoke over his shoulder, walking slowly enough that she was able to catch up by a combination of skipping and running, nudging him in the side as she passed.

Beth figured that was Daryl's way of telling her to stay as long as she wanted, knew that he didn't like to show his emotions. She was pleased that he was letting her get close to him at all. "Gotta pee!" She called over her shoulder similarly, opening the porch door and the double doors to get inside the house easily. The woman wanted to be surprised that he didn't bother to lock up the house but somehow, she expected nothing less.

When she finished her business she wandered towards the living room and let her eyes gaze out the screen on the back porch; surprised that he was still outside with his back facing the house, she made her way to meet him in the tall grass once again. Stopping to admire his form from behind he caught her off guard when he chose to speak.

"C'mere, girl." Quick to oblige, she moved so that she was facing him- standing a few feet away. At first she wasn't sure what he was up to; when she finally saw his face, Beth felt herself get wet...heard the lust in his voice after noticing his dilated eyes. He stood a few feet away, eyeing her as she submitted to his request almost as quickly as he spit it out hotly. Moving again so that she was closer to him-close enough to make her breath catch in her throat, looking at him with her eager big blue eyes as she waited patiently for him to give another command. "You been waitin on me to start this, huh?" His gaze was unlike any other he'd hit her with before, consuming her with its intensity and causing a heat to erupt in her stomach at its presence. Something came up in her throat and she was startled to realize that it sounded a lot like a whimper, a sound she'd never really made sexually before. They were standing fully clothed in his backyard but she was jarred to realize that he'd seen her completely, stripped her bare without touching her once. It was the hottest moment of her life. Gripping her face tightly enough to get her attention but softly enough that it didn't hurt, he continued: "You gotta reply when I ask you somethin', Beth." His voice was fierce as reminded her, finding it almost too easy to fall into this dominant role. Truthfully, Daryl liked to feel in control of most aspects of his life already... never really craved it sexually before but he found it extremely exhilarating now that he was trying it; her waiting on his every whim was the best blessing he'd ever been granted, it was a blessing that he wouldn't squander.

He could definitely get used to this, his cock twitching in his jeans as she licked her lips and prepared to answer him. "Yes, Mr. Dixon." Her reply was breathy as she spoke, dazed with desire. Although he'd thought about how strangely hot it was that she called him that originally, he hadn't thought it'd been intentional. Staring at the small girl now with her needy eyes, he realized he'd been putty in her hands from the start.

"Strip for me." He commanded once more, watching different emotions battle for dominance on her face before settling on what seemed like a mix of anxiousness and desire.

Without speaking she took hold of her loose hair and held it out of the way, turning to show him the zipper on the back of her tank top. He obliged, dragging the zipper so slowly that she almost sighed impatiently. Once it was undone, she lifted the shirt above her head and dropped her jeans and underwear to her feet, stepping out of the pile quickly while still keeping her back facing the stranger shyly. Her bra joined the pile a second later; she didn't wait for the command to face him, obliging after a small debate with herself. She was already naked in a meadow...there wasn't too much room for modesty anymore.

Their eyes met easily and she found herself eyeing him, waiting on a command before making a move. She'd be willing to bet that this felt as awkward for him as it did for her, although she'd always had these desires in the back of her mind she'd never met a man that was able to fulfill them. It was ridiculous, she thought, that she hadn't even had to tell him about them for the man to act. It truly felt like they'd known each other for her entire life.

The command didn't come for quite a while, Daryl taking his time admiring her body. The longer he stared, the more red her cheeks became...to be honest, he was sort of taking his time just to see how red they'd get. "C'mere." He mumbled after a minute, wrapping one arm around her waist firmly pulling her closer; the other gently grasped the hair on the back of her head, the grip firm enough to display dominance without truly hurting her. As their lips met for the first time, they both kind of felt like they were drowning.

Beth couldn't believe the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing: his musky scent surrounding her, making her wish she could swim in the smell; His hand on her waist that was starting to wander, edging towards her ass without ever actually going for it; the way their feverish kisses felt, his stubble rubbing against her pale skin. After a few minutes of drowning in him, she found herself breaking from their kiss with a string of giggles.

"What the fuck?" Daryl spit out, wanting to appear angry but not able to pull it off as a slight smile crept onto his face. She looked beautiful standing there naked as if it were any other day; looked surprisingly comfortable. Unable to help it, he pulled the giggling girl closer once more to place a light kiss on her shoulder.

He watched as she put a hand over her face, smiling into it as she spoke. "Oh god, this is embarrassing. I'm just…drippin'." Her voice dropped on the last word, as if she couldn't believe she was saying that out loud. "It feels so weird." She admitted after a second of silence, laughter in her voice- leftover from the giggles moments ago.

His expression was soft and kind as he gently let his fingers hover over her nipple, watching as it spiked under his touch with pleasure. "Get dressed." Much to her disappointment, she watched as he walked back towards the tiny house; left her standing in his yard naked and alone, annoyed not because she was naked outside but rather because she was so damn horny. By the time he came back carrying a blanket and some drinks, she was just finishing her task.

Daryl handed her a glass of wine and his beer as he spread the blanket down beside the spot they stood. She sat down after he finished, sipping her wine as he took a seat beside her. After handing him his beer, she adjusted her position so she could comfortably rest her head on his lap. His free hand found her hair after a few seconds, mindlessly playing with the soft blonde curls. "Daryl?" She spoke softly after several minutes of silence passed. He made a noise to tell her he was listening, "Why'd we stop?" There was a slight annoyance to her voice that made him smile in amusement.

"Ain't used to hearing the word no, huh princess?" He observed, taking a sip of his beer after he spoke. He didn't have to look at her to figure that she either rolled her eyes or made a face at the comment.

They sat drinking as the sun slowly dropped on the horizon in front of them, Beth returning to the kitchen once they ran out of liquid to get refills. By the time they'd planned to go inside, Daryl had his head resting on her lap; this time it was her turn to run her hands through his dark hair. "Did you ever want to start a family?" She found herself asking, now taking a sip of beer. She ran out of wine about thirty minutes ago, was probably drunk enough without having any more but also didn't really plan on driving tonight anyways. Her lips were more loose than usual because of this.

He sounded just as relaxed as she felt, speaking easily in reply: "Never really crossed my mind."

Beth felt like he'd know that she wanted one so she didn't bother telling him so, instead thinking about how she'd always wanted to find her person...wanted to have a child with them. She'd imagined it more times than she could count but she never imagined ending up with someone like Daryl. Now that she met him, it's all she could picture. Instead of speaking she finished her beer and let out a small burp, smiling sheepishly after. It was now pitch black outside, the sun had long disappeared from their sight -making the wind more chilly. "We should go inside."

Beth picked up all their empty bottles as Daryl folded the blanket again, both making their way through the tall grass towards the house; moderately tipsy, they walked with a slight slant through the yard. He dropped the blanket on a chair on the back porch as she made her way to the kitchen and trashed the bottles. After riding around in the hot sun all day, she felt pretty disgusting. Grabbing another beer, she tossed the cap in the trash before heading towards his bedroom in his wake. She came in only a minute or two after him and already he was shirtless, laying on the foot of his bed lazily. She admired the view for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Do you mind if I shower?"

"Without me? Damn right." She stood in the doorway, chugging down a few gulps of a new bottle of beer. He couldn't help but to laugh shortly at the sight, "Gonna bring that?"

After taking a couple more big gulps she spoke again, "Not if you help me finish it." Beth took a few steps towards the bed, holding the bottle out for him to grab. He obliged, finishing the other half of the bottle quickly. She grabbed his free hand and pulled him up, their lips meeting again effortlessly the second he was standing.

They both got naked pretty clumsily, tossing their clothes into a big pile in the center of the master bathroom. The room was bigger than she would've expected with a massive glass shower in the corner… there was a lot of room for activities, we'll just say that. She tried not to blatantly check him out but found it to be a pretty difficult task- one that she didn't really succeed at. He wasn't hard but she could tell that he was bigger than most of the guys she'd been with; found herself wondering what it looked like at full capacity as she watched him reach in the shower and turn the water on, feeling the temperature and adjusting it appropriately.

Daryl grabbed the bar of soap the second they entered and began to gently clean her body, working the bar over an area and then letting his other hand trail behind it . Beth was already so horny from the earlier encounter that even the brief touches made her want to scream, demand more. Instead she just leaned into each touch, begged with her body language.

He even cleaned her hair, massaging the soap into her scalp and making her moan. After he finished making sure she was properly clean, she took her time doing the same to him. Before long, the water ran cold and they were forced to accept that their shower was over.

They fell asleep spooning in his huge bed, Beth wearing nothing except an oversized shirt of his and Daryl wearing nothing other than his boxer-briefs. Before they lost consciousness, he distinctly remembered her mumbling happily in a sleepy daze. "Today was so nice."

* * *

A/N: Wow ok I enjoyed writing this, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Didn't realize how badly I wanted to write Daryl as a dom until it happened. I know they could've had sex in this chapter but I like teasin' Beth and you guys. Don't forget to review and follow/thank you so much if you already have! xo


	6. VI

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."

― Richard Bach

* * *

Beth blinked a few times as the bed rustled next to her, the person she'd been wrapped up in moving a bit. She groaned loudly, flipping to face him and wrap her arms around his midsection. "Nooo.." She protested weakly, her big doe eyes blinking at him as she spoke.

Daryl didn't smile as he stared at her but there was a happiness in his eyes that pleased her to no end as he brought a hand to cradle her jaw and he kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he stood from the bed, pulling on a pair of black jeans from his dresser against the wall. "Gonna be here when I get back?" He asked as if he could care less, making her wonder if he had a preference.

She sat up in the bed, pulling her hair into a high ponytail as she considered it. On one hand, she really felt like she was overstaying her welcome if she stayed another night. On the other hand, she could see him after work and then go back to her dorm. She had her laptop here to keep her busy and this was also her last free weekend before starting the part-time job she worked when she was at school. Beth had a feeling that if she left and never contacted him again, he wouldn't make an effort to find her. The thought made her stomach hurt- it also made her shrug at the older man. "You won't be annoyed if I am?" She couldn't help but to ask as she watched him pull a plain black shirt over his head.

Daryl shrugged, looking as if he wasn't sure how to act around her still. She wondered how many relationships he'd had in the past, thought about how he acted as if this was the first. "Do what you want, girl." He mumbled, pocketing his wallet and keys before leaving without saying goodbye. Rolling her eyes and deciding to figure out what she wanted to do a little later, Beth stretched back out on the crisp cool bed sheets and let sleep overcome her once more.

When she woke up again, she decided that she didn't want to be around when he got home later. Pulling her phone from the charger, she realized that it was still noon- she had a little bit of time before she had to leave. Not that they seemed particularly dirty or anything but she thought that him coming home to clean sheets would be a nice gesture, one he wouldn't even notice until he went to sleep and smelled the fresh fabric. Even if he didn't notice… she'd recently read an article online about how bachelors only wash their sheets about four times a year and it scarred her for life... so she still wins in the end.

As she stood, she couldn't help but to smile at the oversized shirt; it smelled like Daryl. It wasn't until she'd already stripped the bed and pillowcases that she heard someone shut a drawer in the kitchen; her heart rate picking up at once. Her first thought was that he came home early but it was followed quickly by fear that an intruder was… what, raiding his kitchen? Shaking her head at herself, she walked towards the kitchen with the bundle of fabric in her hands. "I haven't noticed where your washer is." She spoke before taking in the person before her: they definitely had a different build than Daryl, he was shorter and more stocky.

Context clues made her think that this was Merle in the flesh as he replied, "In the hallway closet, sugar tits." Hyper-aware that she wasn't wearing any pants, Beth sent him a dirty look as she dropped the sheets near the hallway closet and walked in quick strides back to the main bedroom, pulling on her jeans quickly. He followed- leaning casually on the doorframe as he ate some raw cookie dough from the refrigerator. "What kinda introduction was that?" He asked, clearly just attempting to get a rise out of her.

Crossing her arms, Beth found herself wondering if she should feel safe alone with him. She definitely didn't at the moment. "Merle, is it?"

Looking pleased, Merle finished the last of the dough easily. "In the flesh. You that juicebox my brothers been suckin' on?" Wanting to be offended at being likened to a juicebox but also never having heard a woman degraded that creatively before, Beth found herself snorting at the question.

"Am I the juicebox or is my vagina?" She couldn't help but to ask, her arms firmly crossed and her face relaxing back into the neutral expression she'd sported before the odd comment left his mouth.

The older man didn't skip a beat before replying, "Little young to be sayin' grown up words like vagina, ain't yea?" He whistled, visibly eyeing her body before speaking again, "How'd a piece like you end up with a Dixon?" When he took a few steps into the room from the doorway, she took that moment to cross the threshold of the room and start the laundry that she'd previously abandoned. He followed into the hallway once more and watched from afar; she didn't have to turn around to feel his eyes on her ass as she bent down to grab the sheets.

She did turn to face him after starting the machine however- her eyes meeting his fiercely. "He treated me with respect." Beth sent him a scathing look as she walked past him once more, getting together her discarded clothes and stuffing them in the backpack sitting near a corner of the room.

"Always the sweet one, my little brother." He was once again loitering near the doorway, "You know he got shitfaced with me the other night just to stop me from following him back home to you." Beth found herself wondering if the man was maybe a bit drunk as he started to slur slightly- the thought hadn't occurred to her before now given that it was only noon. "Lil brother was scared of monster Merle ruinin' everything."

Brow furrowing and a frown slowly forming as she crossed her arms and she thought about how to reply. "It was our first date." She replied honestly, continuing: "You're also kinda acting like a jackass. What do you expect?"

Watching as Merle shrugged in a defeated manner, she started to feel bad for him. He whistled, "You don't waste no time."

Not able to hide her blush, she shrugged back at him as if she wasn't sure what to say about that. He wasn't wrong but she also felt very at home with Daryl, thought he might feel the same way. Beth had noticed the scars on his back the night before, had known that they weren't close enough to mention them yet. She remembered being surprised that he even let her see them at all when they were showering together, the soap gliding over the gashes easily despite how deep they still looked. For a bit she wondered if he forgot about them in their drunken haze but she had seen it for what it was: a gift, an offering; he was very slowly letting her in and she felt honored at the thought.

The brothers didn't act this way for no reason. As a student of sociology, she felt pretty confident that she could deduce how they were raised without asking either of them about it; she wanted to be a therapist for children in similar situations one day. It was also that reason that she felt her face soften, throwing her bag on the bed and considering how to pass the time as the laundry finished. "Do you wanna watch TV?" She finally asked after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two. They both walked towards the living room now that she'd packed and started her laundry, not sure where to go.

Scoffing as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say, he spit out a reply: "He ain't got one." For some reason, Beth suspected that this was something that Merle brought up often to his brother and found herself laughing lightly at the thought. "We could just fool around if you're bored." He offered as he plopped onto the living room couch, she followed and sat on the adjacent chair with a small smile.

"Think I'll pass." She replied, folding her legs beneath herself as she got comfortable- pulling out her phone to keep herself busy. The stranger got antsy after sitting around for a few minutes and went back to raiding the fridge; she could him hear him opening a bottle of beer and the wrapper of something she doubted was very good for him.

Not wanting to spend the next hour sitting in awkward silence, Beth stood despite herself and sat at the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. "Daryl told me you taught him how to hunt and track." She spoke pretty casually, already having an idea where she wanted to take the conversation. When he grunted in reply (she took that as a yes) she continued, "Do you still practice?"

Merle shrugged as he chugged down the beer similarly to how she did the night prior, found herself wondering how much he'd had to drink already today when he opened the fridge for another. "Eh. That shit's fine but it ain't my kinda fun." Taking another swing, he continued. "Hell, he got hooked on huntin' faster than I got hooked on crystal meth; might be the only damn thing that's ever made him happy."

She was going to say something in reply but he kept talking instead, "I'll tell you what won't change that: some rich bitch who thinks she's better than us."

Beth just blinked slowly in reply, frowning to herself at the words he'd spit out hotly. She found herself surprised that Daryl let her in so quickly when he clearly thought very little of himself, thought about how he'd _have_ to think little of himself with the way Merle talked about him. Wondering if Merle learned to talk that way from his parents, she ignored the harsh comment: "What's your kinda fun?" She asked instead, could guess what his answer might be but decided not to.

Letting out a pretty large burp, he left the empty bottle on the counter next to three others when he was finished. Wondering if he was just that lazy or if he was trying to keep track of how many beers he'd drank, Beth waited for a reply that never came. It wasn't until he opened a new bottle that she tried to talk again, "I guess that's your kinda fun." He raised his bottle as if she was spot on, taking a few more gulps.

Getting more bored and antsy by the minute, she tried to connect one last time: "Do you know where Daryl keeps his huntin' stuff?"

It was only about two hours later that Beth was calmly holding a rag around the arrow in her arm as Merle ran inside to get them both a damn drink before sitting in the hospital room for a few hours. After the accident, he'd insisted that she let him take the arrow out and treat the wound...it was safe to say that she hadn't considered that possibility for long before deciding against it. "Hell no and you're keeping me company in the emergency room, Merle Dixon!" She'd demanded fiercely, giving him a look that dared him to leave her alone with the wound.

"Fine, fine… hold on." He'd mumbled as he rolled his eyes, yelling over his shoulder when she demanded to know where he was going. "I forgot the damn booze." She wanted to tell him it was unnecessary but just before she'd opened her mouth to yell at him, her arm had started to throb. Maybe Merle didn't need it that much but after she finished driving to the E.R. she'd sure as hell like it.

Before walking in, the two sat in her car with her behind the wheel with an arrow in her arm and him looking sleepy in the passenger seat. When he was about to get out, she cleared her throat to stop him. "Gimme that flask." She demanded promptly with her dominant hand outstretched. They'd gotten lucky, the arrow when clean through the bicep of her non dominant arm; she'd be able to write and text without too much trouble.

Merle watched in surprise as she chugged down the liquid only to nearly spit it out a few seconds later, making him laugh at her expense. She didn't have to ask for him to know the question on her lips, "Moonshine." He informed her easily, grinning ear to ear as she went for another swig. "You're tougher than you look." he noted, eyeing the young girl with an impressed expression.

She didn't want to feel proud of herself for the compliment but couldn't help beaming back at him regardless; she suspected that she'd won over the older Dixon throughout the day.

Hours were spent in the emergency room- they debated about whose fault it actually was for most of that time, starting to bicker in a manner that reminded her of Shawn. Overall, the hunting suggestion did what it was intended: she felt bonded with the older man. He wasn't perfect and neither was she (or else he wouldn't have accidentally shot her and she wouldn't have suggested to put a crossbow into the hands of a drunk man.)

Merle casually drank from the flask occasionally and handed it to Beth every third swig or so. He wasn't too shy to take a drink in the waiting room but she felt weird about it, going to the bathroom whenever she decided to have a sip. She was surprised that he didn't give her too crap about it, simply muttered "ain't that adorable," when she handed it back to him shyly after her first restroom break.

"What was your first drink?" She asked him after she started to feel it a bit, slouching in the uncomfortable chair lazily. "Mine was Peach Schnapps and sprite."

Gruff laughter slowly turned to deep wheezing, which eventually transitioned into a coughing fit. "You look like peach schnapps would be your first damn drink." He mumbled, shaking his head at the thought.

More comfortable around the man, she smirked in his direction. "You callin' me a peach?"

Not hesitating for a second, he nodded. "Damn right."

Always persistent, Beth nudged his shoulder lightly. "What was it?"

"You just drank it, baby girl."

Mimicking the man from a few moments ago, she grinned. "You look like your first drink would be some damn moonshine." He didn't reply and his face remained impassive but she got the distinct feeling that he didn't see that as a good thing. After taking a second to collect her thoughts she started again, "I wish people would look at me and think my first drink was moonshine… you're a badass. I don't wanna remind people of peaches, I wanna kick ass."

It was obvious that she got through to the man, he sent a lazy smile her way as he spoke. "You do kick ass, blondey." She'd sat for several hours in a waiting room with an arrow in her arm without once blaming the man who'd actually shot her; insisted it was her own fault for suggesting the target practice to begin with. Sure, if she was truly badass she would've let him tend to it- but he supposed he couldn't blame her for cherishing her limbs and wanting to be sure they were properly tended to.

"I need to keep reminding myself… we are who we decide to be."

Merle scoffed, waving his hand to dismiss the idea. "Naw, it's all about the cards you're dealt."

The nurse finally called Beth's name, so before she stood she spoke again: "You're wrong, Merle. The cards you're dealt affect you but in the end, we get to decide how to live." And then that surprisingly positive girl with an arrow sticking out of her arm at an awkward angle walked behind the double doors, making the older Dixon shake his head in her absence. No wonder his brother was whipped; the woman was a goddamn peach.

* * *

Authors Note: I was dreading writing the Merle/Beth dynamic but somehow I feel like it turned out well. I hope y'all agree? Let me know! I had fun writing it regardless, you can expect some more bonding time in the future.


	7. VII

"I take pleasure in my transformations. I look quiet and consistent but few know how many women there are in me."

― Anaïs Nin

* * *

It was an hour and thirty minutes later that Beth walked back into the waiting room with her arm wrapped tightly in gauze, clutching the newly cleaned arrow and her receipt. After that whole wait all he did was carefully remove the arrow and stitch her up. Truthfully she'd bet Merle could do the same thing drunk- although he couldn't write her a prescription for painkillers.

She took a few steps before realizing what she'd just thought and giggling to herself quietly: he probably had a huge stash of them, honestly. As she gazed around the waiting room and didn't see her companion, she realized just how drunk she actually was. Before walking out the automated double doors she pulled out her phone and quickly requested an uber, soon greeted by the smell of fresh air and the flickering of fluorescent lights. The sun was low in the sky, making the woman check the time on her phone: half past six.

Cigarette smoke had become synonymous with the two brothers, so when the smell drifted past her nose she glanced towards the bench besides her on reflex. Merle was lazily sitting on it as he puffed on a cigarette. The man looked like he might pass out at any moment; when the silver compact car pulled up that Beth recognized as their uber she nudged him, standing. So drunk that the usually fiery old man didn't question the fact that she wasn't driving, simply got into the back seat sleepily.

"Hey, Merle?" She spoke softly, nudging the man again to get his attention after she got in the back beside him and gave their driver the address. His head was leaned against the door, his eyes firmly closed as he slouched in his seat. When he groaned in response, she continued: "Will you sleep at Daryl's tonight? You shouldn't drink and drive." He mumbled something that seemed to be positive, so she took that as a yes. A few more seconds passed before she spoke again, "Can we keep this to ourselves?"

The man didn't even make a noise to tell her he acknowledged that request, so she gave up at that point to stare out the window. She felt relieved when they pulled up to the small house - all the lights were off, it was a safe bet to assume that Daryl wasn't back from the garage yet. "C'mon, Merle. I can't help you inside with my arm like this, you gotta walk there." She demanded after a few shakes, his eyes were alert after slowly blinking awake a couple times.

After quickly asking the driver if they would be able to take her back to FSU, Beth went inside with Merle so that she could get her things. She'd brought the spare key with her, unlocking the door easily for the inebriated older man; he had his own key but didn't even reach for it when he arrived to the locked door, simply waited for the younger girl to do something about it. She felt grateful that although she was drunk, she wasn't so gone that she couldn't look out for him.

He was on the couch within a couple seconds of them getting inside the tiny home, his eyes closed right as his head hit the pillow; snores drifted from that direction only a few minutes later. Without pausing, she went back to the bedroom to grab her things.

Once Beth got into the bedroom, she eyed the bare bed and stopped in her tracks. She also let out a groan as she backtracked to the dryer and took out the sheets with her good arm, throwing them on the bare mattress the second it was within range. Luckily, the alcohol made her forget how badly her arm hurt as she moved her backpack on the floor beside the bed and began very slowly put the sheets back on with her good hand. She'd occasionally forget and use her other hand only to wonder why it felt like it was gonna kill her, rolling her eyes as she readjusted her position each time.

It took about fifteen minutes for the project to be finished and she was sweating by the end of it, wiping her brow as she picked up her bag and hoped that the uber was still waiting for her.

A week had passed without the two speaking and Beth was almost positive that she'd never hear from Daryl again. Although the fact was disappointing, if he didn't appreciate her then he wasn't worth her time anyways. At least that's what she felt telling herself as she got dressed for work in a simple black dress and a pair of black pumps, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing a simple black cardigan from her closet, she pulled it on to hide the obnoxious looking bandage on her left arm.

She worked at a restaurant playing piano a few times a week during the school year. They payed her minimum wage with tips and although those were usually sparse; she got the pleasure of getting paid for something she loved- felt grateful for that. The first few semesters of school she'd been a server there- when their pianist left, she pounced on the position. When things were tight, she'd pick up shifts serving on the weekend because typically the money was better, honestly… She wouldn't be able to pull those shifts until she was properly healed though.

Not bothering to put on makeup, she grabbed her red clutch and her keys, making sure her phone was in the bag before exiting the dorm. After locking her door behind her, she turned towards the elevator and headed to the lobby. Almost immediately after the doors to the lobby opened, her eyes landed on him. He was sitting on a bench near the main entrance- out of place in the sea of twenty-year olds walking past.

Beth thought that it was only natural to be surprised to see him but somehow the heart beating extremely quickly in her chest still caught her off caught. She hoped desperately that it wasn't obvious as she stared blankly at the man that was now in front of her, crossing her arms delicately. Before he could speak, she shook her head and started talking- unable to stop herself: "Is your phone broken?" When he didn't reply, she continued. "I've gotta go to work."

"Beth-"

She cut him off quickly, "No, Daryl. You thought you'd come here and I'd just swoon over you or some crap like that but the last time we saw each other, you blew me off. I thought we were gettin' closer and you shut me out for no reason- didn't text me to apologize or even just to see me again. You gotta communicate with people better, you can't just show up randomly when I'm about to go to work! I don't wanna be your girlfriend; I don't give a crap about labels but I demand to be treated with respect."

Once she started, she found it almost impossible to stop the word vomit. "And who are we kiddin' anyways? We don't know crap about each other so obviously I was just getting ahead of myself ...like always."

* * *

Although the restaurant was catering to an older crowd due to the popularity of the bar inside, the establishment was open until one in the morning even on a Thursday night. Beth's shift came and went rather quickly; it was almost two am when she unlocked the front door to her dorms with an app on her phone and walked into abandoned lobby.

Maybe she should've been surprised to see him sitting on the same bench he'd been earlier but instead found herself smiling fondly as she walked over towards him and nudged him awake. Truthfully she'd expect campus security to kick him out after so much time had passed, more surprised that hadn't happened than anything else. He woke up quickly, wiping his eyes as he stood from the bench. She made sure to keep her tone light as she spoke to the newly awakened man, "Go home, Daryl."

Apparently it was his turn to rant, "I'm sorry for being a prick. I ain't used to letting people get close… especially someone like you." He looked as if he was pained as he spoke, glancing around the room to break eye contact every so often. "You're too good for me. I knew it before my brother shot you with in arrow but after I found that out… Beth, you don't want to be with someone like me."

Beth rolled her eyes at the man and crossed her arms, clearly displeased with his statement. "I've been pretty transparent about what I want, Daryl. The question remains: do you want the same thing? Because once you decide, I'm not going to tolerate this hot and cold bullshit. We need to talk about what's bothering us like adults and we need to communicate what we expect from each other. I want you. I want all of you- even the parts that you hate. I can tell you aren't used to this and I'm trying not to be too hard on you but… I just want to feel desired. I want to feel like you want me around even when you don't want me around, I need you to tell me when you want personal space. There's gonna be times I want space from you too, that's just how life works. I need you to try if you want me."

It was easy for him to meet her eyes as he replied, never once letting them waver from hers. "Okay."

Beth nodded, believing him as she always found herself doing. "Wanna come up?" She asked after considering it for a few moments.

Pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time, Daryl made a noise that as he shrugged. "Are you hungry?" He found himself asking, inching a bit closer to the girl and placing a hand on her hip, softly sliding it under her shirt to graze the skin on her lower back. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms at the sensation, making the girl let out a hum of approval.

They found a burger place open just a few blocks off campus, the two were literally the only customers in the brightly lit establishment. Both of them ordered their food at the same time as their drinks, sitting opposite each other in the small booth made for two. "Where do you work?"

Beth toyed with the paper tray in front of her as she replied, "I'm a pianist at a restaurant named Celia." She'd made a good amount of tips that night, had gotten lucky with some regulars who adore her. She smiled thinking about them, they were older and reminded her a lot of her parents. After a few moments passed in silence she spoke again, "I'm glad you waited."

Daryl didn't smile but instead grazed his fingers over her hand lightly as he spoke, "You okay?" he asked, his eyes trailing over her covered arms. When he'd found out, his usual rage at Merle flared and found himself surprisingly just as angry with Beth- who he'd warned about his brother. After the anger passed he just felt terrible that she'd met someone like Merle to begin with. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother but both of them were pieces of shit compared to Beth. He'd never seen an example of a healthy relationship, wasn't sure how they worked. She deserved better than that.

The blonde smiled at him easily, "It wasn't so bad… I barely notice it now." The waitress came back with their drinks: Beth was having a coffee despite the time and Daryl was having soda; he watched her prepare her coffee very intently and she got the feeling that he was making a mental note about how she likes it. She'd be lying if she said the thought didn't please her quite a bit. "How are you?" She asked casually, stirring her hot beverage and blowing on it.

He stared at her for a few seconds- she got the feeling he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her. Eventually, the man shrugged his shoulders and broke eye contact as he spoke. "Good." After pausing a few seconds, he continued: "Been pissed this past week, honestly. Mad at Merle, at you. Mostly at myself. I just… don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

Beth was amazed at how much he was opening up, grazing his hand in a comforting manner this time. Her heart warmed at his confession but she didn't want to say anything to break the comfortable silence. After a while, he broke it again. Speaking just as hesitantly as the first time, the genuine words seemed foreign on his lips. "That's why I pushed you away in the first place… I don't want to hurt you."

Beth stared at him for a while and felt like she could see right through him. After choosing her words wisely, she spoke: "When you care about people, getting hurt is kinda a part of the package." Their food arrived shortly, the two ate in silence for the rest of the meal. As they waited for the check, she found herself eyeing the older man suspiciously. "Are you gonna disappear on me again?"

"Nah… think I'll keep you around." He spoke with a slight smirk and a glimmer in his eye that made her overjoyed. "Don't know what'cha did to Merle but the man won't stop goin' on about my peach of a girl." She smiled at that, shrugging innocently. He scoffed at the sight. "Those fucking doe eyes. Man didn't stand a chance."

Beth beamed as she took a sip of her coffee, eyeing the man before her mischievously. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled, nodding a thanks to the waitress when she dropped off the bill.

To her surprise he came up to her room with her after they'd finished at the diner; the two hid under the covers and spooned against each other for a couple hours before sleep finally overcame them. Although her roommate was sleeping a few feet away, Beth found herself squirming in his hold- purposefully wiggling her butt around and grinding into his dick until she could feel it putting pressure onto his jeans just begging to be set free. "Beth." He warned- his usually gravely voice even more husky with desire but his tone stern.

"Hmm?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder innocently. Her eyes were bright and he wondered if she was happy to be around him or simply buzzing from the caffeine she'd had only half an hour ago. Maybe a combination of the two.

Daryl spoke softly but with a quiet authority; Beth was hanging onto his every word. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Beth saw this as a dare of sorts; he thought she wouldn't go through with something like this in front of her roommate sleeping. The joke was on him, she didn't even like her roommate- could care less what the girl thought of her. She smirked over her shoulder at him and turned to face him, backing enough so that she had room to reach for the button and zipper on his pants.

After pulling them down to his shins, she hesitated with his underwear waistband at the tips of her fingers for a moment with a small grin. He didn't look surprised or worried, just transfixed; he watched her like she was the only person alive. Pleased to get a small gasp out of him as she took his half hard dick in his mouth, slowly licking the hot smooth skin until it stood fully erect and begging to be sucked; she took pleasure in doing just that.

Beth did her best to take all of him in even as she started to gag on the cock; not only was his dick longer than she was used to- it was also thicker, making the sides of her mouth sting as it stretched over him. His hands were in her hair, grasping so tightly that her pussy was getting moist at the feeling. She moaned into his dick and understood his small string of swears under his breath as the warning they were, swallowing the hot liquid without much thought otherwise. It was the first time she'd tasted someone and actually liked the flavor, found herself wondering what his diet was like as she laid back down beside him.

She wasn't wearing any pants, only the shirt that she'd stolen the last time she was at his house and a thong under the covers. The blonde grinned as she felt his rough hand travel down her stomach until it was grazing the skin on her inner thigh. Before long, he was tugging at her panties until she lifted her butt so that he could pull them off. Easily dipping a finger into her fold, he made a noise of approval into her ear. "You like suckin' cock, baby girl?"

Beth met his gaze with admiration in her eyes, speaking honestly without really thinking about doing otherwise. "Not usually."

Daryl never actually started fingering her- just sat with two fingers inside her firmly and his other hand holding her close. They eventually fell asleep like that under the covers and when the blonde woke up in the morning the feeling of his hand still inside her felt very possessive. The room was very bright when she finally opened her eyes, her roommate already gone and she was being penetrated. Placing a quick kiss on his nose, she whispered to the man. "Wake up."

In response he moved his fingers around inside her deliberately, making the girl squeal a bit and push him away. She hopped out of bed pantiless as he wiggled his pruney fingers in her direction, attempting to wipe them on her shirt. "Ew!" She giggled, jumping out of his line of fire. The woman was far enough away that he'd have to get out of bed to reach her; he looked comfortable enough that she would bet that he wouldn't move. Instead, he wiped them on her sheets and sent her a quick wink- Beth rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird but had a small smile on her face as she pulled on a clean pair of underwear from her drawer.

Afterwards she sat beside him on the bed again, reaching into the bedside table for her gauze and the ointment that the doctor prescribed. Unwrapping her old bandage, Beth grimaced as the dried blood peeled from her skin slightly. Daryl was still laying back in bed but his eyes were examining her wound, thinking back to the diner the night before when she said it hadn't been bothering her. Obviously she'd been putting up a tough front- there was no way that her arm wasn't causing her excruciating pain.

Grabbing a new water bottle from their mini fridge, Beth used it to damped a paper towel and blot the wound. Soon after she rubbed the area with the ointment, she was reaching around her arm attempting to wrap the gauze. Before she could ask for help, Daryl gently nudged her hands away and wrapped it for her- even placed a small kiss on her palm after he was finished. She found it hard to believe that this was the same man that acted like he had no idea how to be in a relationship, sometimes he was so charming that it seemed like that was another person altogether. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning in to catch his mouth into a real kiss. He deepened it easily, his spare hand finding her hair and tugging slightly.

The two went out to eat yet again before Beth had to go into work, Daryl walked her up to the dorm after they were finished and watched her get ready casually from her bed. When she left, he'd walked downstairs with her and gave her a kiss at her car door. She hadn't thought anything of it when he said he'd forgotten her keys in her dorm and asked her to use her phone to unlock the front door of the building but later that night when she laid in bed and expected to be disgusted by dried crust off over her sheets, she realized they smelled freshly cleaned instead.

And she'll be damned, she searched everywhere for that smear of her juices… but it wasn't there. He'd returned her kindness and she couldn't help but to swoon at the thought, found herself falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note: Things are movin' along...slowly. A little more quickly after this chapter! Apologizes to anyone who was lookin' for some punishment over the arm fiasco but not to worry, our little Bethy is pretty feisty and there's probably always gonna be a need for some punishment in the future. All in due time, my lovelies. You guys keep me writing or thinking about writing and I really appreciate anyone who follows/reviews this story; This chapter is dedicated to my loyal and lovely reviewers: **syfygeek74** , **AwkwardPause069** , **To Perfect For This World LilD** , **StrangersAngel** , **debraskelchy** , **Str1der2015** and the two **guest** s.


	8. VIII

"We were together. I forget the rest."

― Walt Whitman

* * *

Beth sent him a text the next morning to wish him a nice day and although he didn't reply she knew he appreciated it and was thinking of her as well when he texted her saying sleep well on the following night. Knowing how different this whole thing was to him, the gesture really made her smile as she cooked herself some Easy Mac after her shift that Sunday night.

She found that she was becoming more tolerant of Amy (her roommate) as the time passes. The blonde girl had been smoking in their room using her handheld vaporizer (like always, honestly- Beth was surprised that no one ever checked up on the smell) and although that usually made Beth really annoyed, on that night she thought of Daryl and found herself asking if she could join her.

Amy was studying to be a veterinarian actually, something that made her think of her dad and begin to warm to the girl. She also talked to her as if they were lifelong friends, she was very charismatic and personable. They'd gotten lunch together earlier and planned to meet between classes on the following day to get food; Beth was ashamed she'd judged her so harshly -usually attempted to be above that sort of thing altogether. She'd been raised better than that, after all.

It was because of the recent bonding that when she walked into the room as Beth stirred in her cheese packet, the Greene girl beamed at her. "Hey Amy."

"Hey babe." She greeted casually as she kicked off her shoes in the corner and sat on the end of Beth's bed, near where the other girl was eating. "Are you gonna be around tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow was Monday-which meant class all day. Blowing on the steaming noodles and shrugging, she eyed the other girl. "I was plannin' on coming back after class but I could make myself sparse. Why, got a hot date?"

Snorting and rolling her eyes, "Hardly. I don't talk to the opposite sex and even if I did- after the other night this dorm is free game." Bright red and wide eyed, Beth thought about what to say in reply but before she got the chance her new friend started laughing at her. "I can't blame you, dude was a DILF."

"He isn't a dad." Remembering her sheets, she found herself asking the other blonde girl absentmindedly. "Did you let him in the dorm when I was gone?"

Standing again and walking over to their mini fridge to grab a water bottle, her roommate nodded her head and then gave her a look afterwards. "Yeah. Y'all are weird." Beth could only assume she was referring to the fact that he'd randomly done her laundry for her but could only laugh in response… she never expected him to repay her gesture and the fact that he had really warmed her heart.

"Yeah." She agreed easily, shrugging with a fond smile on her face as she thought about him. "But I can leave you to it tomorrow- even if you're keeping the reason from me."

Amy made her way to her own bed this time, flopping down on the mattress lazily as she replied. "My sister is gonna come visit. Can she sleep on your bed? I'll wash your sheets after- as long as you don't take it as a sign that I'm in love with you."

After swallowing the noodles in her mouth, Beth found her words pretty easily. "Of course, no worries. Well, maybe. Hang on." Pulling out her phone, she found Daryl's number quickly enough and hit the little green button. Balancing the ringing phone on her shoulder and finishing the last bite of her mac n' cheese with her free hands, she almost dropped the thing when he finally picked up. His gruff voice made her think that he might've been sleeping when he mumbled something that sounded close to a greeting into the phone. "Hey. Did I wake you?" He sent her a sleepy 'mhmm' and she found herself glancing at the clock, grinning when she noticed that it was only ten at night. "Sorry, old man." She teased lightly before getting straight to the point, "Can I come over tomorrow? It'd be kinda late, I don't get out of class until ten."

Behind her Amy spoke loudly: "Is that him? Ask him to come wash my sheets, if you know what I mean!" Flipping her roommate the bird and sending her a dirty look over her shoulder, she stood from her chair and tossed the empty Easy Mac container in the trash.

Beth was pleased when he didn't seem to have heard the comment, "Sure. If I'm asleep just use the spare key and wake me."

When she spoke to Maggie on the phone the next morning between classes, her older sister sounded suspicious after a few minutes of chatting. "Are you okay?" She finally asked, never one to be subtle when it came to communicating with her family. "You sound…" She paused when she realized how bad what she was about to say would come across.

Beth knew where she'd been going anyways and finished the thought for her, "happy?" She guessed as she rolled her eyes slightly. Truthfully, how well Maggie coped with their mother's recent death annoyed the younger sister. The two drifted apart slightly because of it- as sisters tend to do every once in awhile. "I'm fine." After thinking for a few minutes she elaborated, "my roommate and I are getting along lately." She'd told everyone how much she disliked the girl at the beginning of the semester so Maggie didn't question the statement; instead enthusiastically talked about how she knew Beth hadn't been giving the girl a proper chance and that if William Arthur had a roommate like that, she'd encourage him to see the positives in them and become friends as well.

William Arthur is Maggie's four year old, by the way. Well, he'll be five in about three months. Beth loved the little dude and she also loved her sister, the prime example of a maternal figure but the woman could also be pretty overbearing somethings. Who wants to listen to their older sister brag about being right? Not Beth at the moment; Maggie was such a textbook Taurus, she thought absentmindely before speaking. "Right as always, Mags. I gotta get to my next class, I'll catch up with you soon. Give Will a kiss for me." She spoke as she eyed Amy approach her, the two had agreed to meet in the quad for lunch.

Truthfully, she didn't feel ready to talk about her relationship with her family yet. For one because they weren't in a relationship. They were… seeing each other, for lack of a better expression. And also she wanted to keep it to herself for a while, knew the second she told Maggie the entire family would know within the hour and hound her with questions.

The two had an easy rapport and talked about everything from their R.A.'s haircut to the new assignment Beth had gotten in one of her classes today, a paper she was particularly excited to write. Thanksgiving break was coming up in a few weeks and Amy was going on vacation with her sister, a road trip to the Smokey Mountains where they planned on camping; as they talked about it, Beth let her mind wander to what it'd be like to go on a road trip across the country on the back of Daryl's bike.

The thought put a silly smile on her face -an expression that had Amy scoffing in no time. "You're gonna make me sick." She said lightheartedly, shaking her head as she munched on her chicken fingers.

"What?" Beth asked innocently, grinning at her new friend when the woman sent her an unimpressed look back. Apparently, someone with the lovesickness is pretty easy to spot.

About halfway through the meal in -between talking about how Amy wants to get her nipples pierced and how Beth would like to get a tattoo sometime soon, her roommate changed the subject with a small smile. "Are you goin' back to the room after class or heading straight out?" She asked with a tilted head, nibbling on a fry casually.

Beth finished chewing before replying, "Figured I'd come back to pack. When's she gettin' here?" Amy was an excitable person in general but she seemed especially excited at the prospect of seeing her sister; the energy rubbed off on Beth until she became excited as well. She felt similarly before family get togethers so she could definitely relate to that enthusiasm.

The other blonde checked her phone for the time and let her eyes go wide as she read the messages on the screen, "Oh damn." She spoke aloud, "Any minute now. I'll see you later?" She asked as she gripped her tray and stood, waiting to walk away until Beth nodded at her and waved goodbye from her seat.

Normally Monday's felt slightly long but bearable. Today Beth was proud that she was able to sit through all her classes without skipping any, her lectures felt as if they weren't ever going to end. After her last class let out, she found herself walking very quickly across campus towards her dorms; the thought of sleeping beside Daryl was too alluring to take her time, she wanted to be there now.

Amy and her sister Andrea were sitting on the floor and smoking when she got back; although she couldn't wait to get to Daryl, she could tell that Amy thought that she and Andrea would get along, so she accepted the invitation to smoke with them as she packed her stuff. "You know I'm only staying for a night, right?" Andrea asked as they became more comfortable around each other, eyeing the duffle bag that Beth was packing with several pairs of clothes, her textbooks, her laptop… enough stuff that she could probably survive for a week or more.

Blushing slightly as she finally finished, Beth shrugged in reply. Amy was the one to speak with a knowing look on her face, "Just because you're leaving tomorrow doesn't mean I'll get Beth back until she works next."

Andrea raised an eyebrow as she sent her an expression that was eerily similar to her sisters, one that said she knew what Beth was up to. Smiling innocently, Beth shrugged once again. "We'll see."

The sisters exchanged looked before Andrea finally caved and with a mildly curious expression spoke again, "What's the deciding factor?" Beth could tell based on their entire conversation that Andrea wasn't used to being vulnerable; seemed like she enjoyed exuding an air of authority. Beth respected that but those qualities didn't resonate within her as something she related to- instead saw herself in Amy's slightly more submissive demeanor.

Beth didn't hesitate to open up to the stranger, always found that it's easier to confide in strangers than people she actually cared about. Still, she didn't look at the older woman when she spoke. "The guy I'm seein' just… isn't good at communicating. I figure I'll stay longer if he asks."

Andrea made a face as she spoke, "Run away from the damaged ones, hon… trust me, I've got a bad track record."

Snorting, Amy nodded. "She isn't lying." She affirmed before turning to her sister and speaking, "but you haven't seen this dude… definitely worth it."

About thirty minutes later when she started coming down from her slight buzz, Beth grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to the sisters. They had a very lovely vibe when they were together and she enjoyed hanging out with them but the thought of Daryl falling asleep waiting on her had the blondes heart beating in an embarrassingly alarming manner. She somehow cut the 45 minute drive down by half, rolling up to the house with a smile when she saw it was still lit up.

Truthfully, she still expected to find him asleep in bed despite the lights on in the house- but it became apparent as she approached the screen door that there were people awake inside. The door was unlocked and she found her stomach knotting at the thought of the social interaction to come; she couldn't tell how many people were inside but she had a feeling it was more than Merle and Daryl. Her suspicions were proven correct when she opened the door and found her eyes falling upon two strangers in the kitchen. In the living room, Daryl was hunched over Merle with a look of annoyance on his face. "Quit movin'." He fussed, obviously a little drunk but not seeming too out of it.

The other three looked fucked up and Beth didn't need to ask to know that it was more than alcohol that got them there. The two in the kitchen paid her no mind but Merle cheered as she entered, "Beth's here! Take a shot!" He shouted to the people in the kitchen, who complied easily without breaking from their conversation. She doubted that they took an entire shot though, considering they were drinking from the bottle. Daryl's eyes met her own very quickly, happiness appearing the moment they found each other; He hadn't said anything but the simple expression made her stomach tingle.

Beth eyed the scene and made sense of what she was seeing as she approached the two, "Are you giving him a tattoo?" She thought about how she'd talked to Amy earlier about how badly she wanted a tattoo and couldn't help but to think it was fate to see the man giving his brother hand-poked ink.

Daryl shrugged as he took his own 'Beth's here' shot, offering her the bottle after. She accepted it and took her own, a considerably smaller swig, with a small smile before handing it back to him. "The idiot wouldn't stop asking." She leaned over his shoulder to eye Merles bicep, which had the word FEAR etched out in tiny little dots. His handwriting was good all things considered; he wasn't finished, Beth could only assume the finished product would say FEARLESS.

She found herself stifling a laugh as she leaned back, deciding not to comment on the scene. After dropping her stuff into his room, the young woman made her way towards the kitchen to see what he had to drink. She obviously wasn't on their level yet and she decided to get there. The woman that was in the kitchen grinned at her lazily as she leaned into the man she was with, nodding at the new arrival. "Hey." She spoke as Beth waved hello.

"Hi. I'm Beth." She introduced herself awkwardly, feeling weird being in such a tiny kitchen with strangers she had nothing in common with. Beth could be social if she had to but in general it didn't come easily to her, she had trouble making small talk.

"Liz." The other woman replied with a nod and a small smile, moving into the living room to collapse onto the couch beside the man she was with. Left alone in the kitchen, Beth took the time to survey the refrigerator. It was stocked with beer but that didn't really catch her eye and since she didn't have anything to mix the hard liquor with, she resigned to skip drinking tonight. She was pretty drained after that long school day anyways.

After closing the fridge door however, her eyes landed on the bottle of wine- the kind she'd drank on her last visit- tucked into the corner of the kitchen; a brand new wine opener sat beside it as if they were waiting for her. The thought of him buying her wine had her smiling as she reached for a small cup and opened the Cabernet with a pop of the cork. She found herself lingering in the kitchen for a while after pouring her cup, knowing she had to be social but not really looking forward to the idea at all. Before long, Merle was hollering for her through the open space between the kitchen and the living room. "Bethy!" He spoke too loudly, making her wince at the thought of entering the same room as the screaming man.

When she joined them and sat beside Daryl on the floor, they were talking passionately about Breaking Bad; a topic she wasn't knowledgeable about considering she'd never watched the show-and one she was bored with the second they started talking. Daryl seemed to notice despite being too busy poking his brother with a needle to join in the conversation, eyed her after a few minutes and suggested she play something in a low voice- spoke as if it was intended only for her. Maybe that's the reason she didn't hesitate to agree, he'd transfixed her with those blue eyes. Before she knew it he was standing and she'd assumed he was going pee but he came back with the guitar and a knowing smile, as if he could tell she was so bored that she wanted to go to sleep just to save herself.

She knew which song she was going to sing the second that wooden guitar was in her hands, the same one she'd been listening to for weeks on repeat. She'd learned how to play it a few summers back but it wasn't until she met Daryl that she remembered the lyrics and started obsessing again. It reminded her of him.

" _It's unclear now what we intend_

 _We're alone in our own world_

 _You don't wanna be my boyfriend_

 _And I don't wanna be your girl_

 _And that, that's a relief_

 _We'll drink up our grief_

 _And pine for summer_

 _And we'll buy beer to shotgun_

 _And we'll lay in the lawn_

 _And we'll be good"_

Merle and his friends didn't seem to notice the lyrics she was mumbling under her breath, instead just happily bopped to the upbeat tune. Daryl however stopped poking his brother and eyed the woman so intensely that she was almost positive he was attempting to read her mind. After she finished the song and paused to consider which to play next, Daryl spoke to his guests quickly. "I'm gonna take y'all back to Merle's."

Liz' boyfriend- Beth realized she still hadn't been introduced to him- scoffed, "Fuck that man, we can take ourselves."

They were all so high that they didn't question the fact that Merle only had FEARL tattooed on his bicep, probably didn't even notice that the evening was abruptly cut short.

Beth couldn't help but to beam when Daryl blatantly told them that he wouldn't have them driving high, that he knew they'd scored before going to his house. When they eventually gave in and started to collect their things, she found herself standing beside him with a huge grin on her face. There was a man who actually listened when she spoke. "Mind drivin'?" He asked, probably noticed that she hadn't sipped on her wine at all yet.

This only made her swoon more, bringing her hand up to cradle his stubbly face as she leaned in to give him the first proper kiss of the evening. "Hey." She grinned after leaning out of it, knowing her happiness was radiating pretty blatantly. Most of the people she dated just… weren't as observant as he was. It was refreshing.

He just gave her a small smile in reply, casually resting a hand on her waist and squeezing as the others finally appeared as if they were ready to leave. The three of them naturally walked towards Daryl's pick up truck after exiting the house, jumped into the back and made themselves comfortable. Daryl hung back slightly, "It's a manual."

Raising an eyebrow as she continued walking towards the truck, she found herself rolling her eyes at the man with a slight smile. She supposed manual cars were less and less common but how dare he assume she couldn't drive one?! He was quick to catch up, getting into the passenger seat at about the same time that she was getting settled in the driver's seat, rearranging the mirrors.

Merle lived extremely close- it only took them about five minutes to get there; the drive seemed to pass quickly with Daryl's hand caressing her inner thigh- maybe she subconsciously drove faster, honestly. When they were pulling up to his house without the others, he broke the comfortable silence between the two. "I know it's last minute but… I'm goin' camping for a few days. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh."

Beth didn't want to appear disheartened despite the fact that she obviously was- but she knew that there was no hiding it. "You should come along if you can." He finally finished as he withdrew his hand from her thigh and opened the passenger door.

As she exited from her own side, she couldn't help but to grin at him from her side of the car. "Okay! I gotta be back for work on Friday." She spoke with excitement, meeting him as they walked towards the front door. Her parents took them camping a lot when they were younger and she'd always felt at ease in the wilderness; often missed camping but never brought it up.

The thought of going with Daryl seemed too good to be true.

Once again, she was amazed at how comfortable she felt as she relaxed on his couch after kicking off her shoes and grabbing her previously poured glass of wine. He grabbed a beer from the kitchen and sat beside her, seemed pleased as she draped her legs over his lap and an arm over his shoulders casually. "I liked your song." He spoke after a few seconds of silence, tracing circles on her calf lazily.

She found herself smiling, "Thanks. I didn't write it or anything but… it reminds me of you." He didn't reply but he smiled with his eyes like he tends to do and Beth found herself leaning in for a kiss before she realized that she was doing it.

After a few seconds she jumped slightly, enough for him to sit back and give her a good look. She grinned meekly, "I almost forgot to change my bandage." The woman explained simply, surprised when he stood and set her legs back down where his previously were. "I can get it." She offered, moving to get up as well.

He put a slightly firm hand on her legs and shook his head, "Stay." His voice was demanding but his eyes were kind as always and she found herself obeying naturally. "Do you care if I get the supplies from your bag?" Without thinking twice she shook her head, watched him walk off with hearts in her eyes. He was a very attentive guy- especially for one who acted like he didn't know how to be in a relationship.

She had no doubts that if he could read her so well when they barely knew each other that he'd only become a better partner with time. He was back before long, tending to her wound with the lightest touch she'd ever felt. "I'm not porcelain." She spoke with a playful tone, gently letting him know that he wasn't even close to hurting her as he barely rubbed the wound with the napkin. Hearing the message loud and clear, he continued with a slightly heavier hand. Before long, he was wrapping the arm with a fresh bandage. "Were you pokin' Merle with a sewing needle?"

Now that he finished tending to her wound, Daryl leaned back into the couch to get more comfortable as he replied. "Nah, they don't work very well. Got a buddy who does tattoos, he gave me a handful of needles after we took turns inking each other."

Not able to refrain herself, Beth giggled lightly at the thought of them giving each other tattoos. "I imagine y'all having a sleepover and stayin' up late to give each other tattoos, drinking wine coolers and watching RuPaul's Drag Race."

The confused look on his face after she spoke that sentence only turned her giggle into a full-fledged open mouthed laugh, "watching what?" he asked over the sound of her cackling, a small look of amusement as he watched her. It occurred to him that he hadn't seen her look so free and blissful before. When he looked at the girl, he often only saw the sadness in her eyes that she thought was invisible. It was as if that sadness never existed in that moment; her happiness was contagious, he felt himself grinning very widely as he watched her try to regain her composure.

"It's irrelevant." She spoke after wiping the tears from under her eyes, that happiness still evident as she continued to speak. "What did y'all tattoo on each other?"

He showed her the back of his forearm where a small sloppy skull sat, looking a tad messy but no less cute. Her fingers traced over it— expecting the area to be raised but instead found it just as smooth as the skin surrounding it, "Do you have any others?" She asked as her eyes traced over the rest of his exposed arm, looking for any other tattoos that she didn't notice prior to the conversation.

Daryl ended up having five other tattoos, showed them to her without hesitation. She let her fingers trace over each one, watching as his eyes fluttered shut at the calming sensation. "Will you give me one?" She asked softly before adding, "On our camping trip?"

"Mhm." He hummed, thinking that he'd give her anything she asked him for without hesitation.

Beth didn't remember when she fell asleep exactly but the next time she woke, they were driving in his truck despite the fact that it was still dark out. The clock on the dash said five thirty and she found herself rubbing her eyes lazily. Wordlessly he handed her a thermos and as she sipped on the hot liquid, found herself amazed that it was exactly how she liked it. Of course, observant Daryl coming through again. "You're perfect." She purred, he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be directed at him or the liquid but found himself scoffing regardless. Plugging her phone into his AUX cord, Beth started playing the soothing sounds of Bon Iver as they rode.

After driving for another thirty minutes or so, they pulled into a tiny gas station so that he could fill up the gas tank. When she got out with her wallet in hand, she found herself staring at him fondly. He was casually leaning against the car, looking like he had no idea how handsome he is. Quick to walk around towards his side, she leaned in and gave him a proper kiss good morning. "Need anything?" She asked after they pulled apart, nodding as he asked her to get ice and reached for his wallet.

Beth waved him off before he could retrieve it, essentially skipping into the brightly lit convenience store with a grin on her face. Not only did she buy the ice but she got a variety of snacks she thought Daryl might enjoy, didn't know him well enough to grab his favorites. When she got back into the passenger seat he raised an eyebrow, "Buy out the store?"

He grabbed the ice from her and made his way to the back of the truck, flipping the lid of the cooler open. He dumped the contents of the bag into the container and returned to the driver's seat, his hand finding hers effortlessly as they took off again.

Beth held out a slim Jim with a raised eyebrow. When he made a face, she shrugged and opened it for herself. "What else you got?" He asked after they sat in silence for a few moments, eying the large bag of snacks.

After going through some options, Beth made a mental note that he ended up eating the Boston Creme donut she'd added on a whim. "So we're close?"

He was quiet for awhile- she could only assume he was mentally estimating the distance in his head. "Maybe ten minutes in the car." The words 'in the car' hadn't fallen upon deaf ears, she found herself wondering how far they were going to travel after parking but decided not to question him about it. Beth liked surprises sometimes and if the walk turned out to be extremely long or exhausting, she was going ask that very question eventually regardless. No need to rush.

The ten minutes passed quickly and they pulled up to a small parking area off the empty highway- the lot surrounded by the wilderness. Beth eyed the contents in the bed of his truck as she got out of the passenger seat and stretched her arms; winced when she remembered how sensitive her wounded one was, dropping that arm almost immediately. He seemed extremely prepared with everything from a wagon to put the cooler and his hunting equipment in to a guitar case with a strap to wear on your back- which she could only assume he'd brought for her.

They worked like a well-oiled machine as they unloaded the wagon from his truck and started putting things in it; after putting the cooler on it as well as his hunting gear, the little yellow wagon was pretty much full. She watched in surprise as he put her duffle bag on top of everything and wrapped a bungee cord around it to keep the items in place. After they finished that up, Beth grabbed the guitar case as Daryl grabbed his enormous backpack to put on.

She knew by the time they reached the secluded waterfall why they'd left so early in the morning, it was probably nearing noon at the time they paused there- sun shining directly above their heads. "We're here." He told her as he took off his enormous backpack, taking a second to sit down on one of the many smooth rocks beneath their feet.

"How long was that hike?" She found herself asking as they set the guitar case down and attempted to normalize her breathing; the girl wasn't quite in the same shape that she used to be and although they hadn't jogged, she still had trouble keeping up. If she had to guess she'd say they walked well over three or four miles. After he'd informed her that it was actually more like eight miles, she unhooked the bungee cord to place put her duffle bag on the floor. When she moved to pick up the heavy cooler from the wagon, he stood quickly and cut in- swooping in front of her to grab it and place it on the stone beneath them.

When she sent him a scathing look that he could only assume would end in a reprimand from the younger woman, he put his hands up to show surrender playfully. "You got a bad arm, princess." He reminded gently, dropping his hands to slip them around her waist and pull her closer. "Speaking of…" He mumbled, nodding towards the cooler. She sat with a grin as he reached into her bag to retrieve the gauze and other disinfectant, taking his time as he changed the day old bandage.

Beth was amazed at how gingerly he was handling her as he wrapped a fresh gauze around her small arm, his rough and calloused hands lightly grazing her arm after he finished- making goosebumps appear on her pale skin. She found herself beaming at him as he finished awkwardly, walking back towards his bag to retrieve a smaller bag from within it. As he opened the second bag and laid out the material within it, it became very obvious that he was beginning to set up their tent.

Something told the girl that he didn't really need assistance with that. "I'm gonna find some wood." She spoke eventually, grabbing the newly emptied wagon and pulling it with her as she went to look. When she returned the pile of firewood stacked on the wagon was pretty big- so tall that the he almost expected it to tumble before she reached the tent.

The tent was obviously intended for two so it was an extremely tiny thing but the whole site looked cute, he'd already put down a blanket near the scorched earth where she could only assume other people always made their own fires. He'd been setting up the blanket when she returned but as she plopped down on it, he disappeared into the tent. She heard a humming noise start quickly after he disappeared into the small tent, making her think that maybe he was using a pump of some kind.

For the first time since they arrived to the waterfall, Beth realized just how beautiful the camping spot truly was. There was a decent sized lake at the bottom of the waterfall a few feet from where they ended up setting camp, the water crystal clear and extremely calm. All around them were cliffs and trees, there was a serenity in the air that she never truly got to appreciate even when she went camping with her family. The air smelt different when you were submersed in the wilderness, the scent of pine wasn't uncommon in Georgia but something about being surrounded by it really made her grin. Talk about sensory overload! She realized that if some sort of plague hit they'd be isolated from the threat, ignorant that it existed in the first place. Safe in their own little bubble. She had to admit that it wasn't the worst thought to ever cross her mind.

* * *

Authors Note: I know this story is moving kinda slowly but I hope y'all don't mind. This chapter is dedicated to **AwkwardPause069** because you always review and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Also shout out to the two guests to review, I appreciate y'all.


	9. IX

"Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex."

― Hunter S. Thompson

* * *

After she passed the time by laying on the blanket and watching the clouds float above for about an hour, the sound of the tent unzipped turned her attention towards it. Daryl was stepping outside with his bow in hand, looking like he was ready to go on a hunt. Eyeing the cute blonde girl with her sunglasses on, he nodded in her direction. Beth didn't bother to ask if she could come along, simply stood from her spot and slipped her feet into her white tennis shoes quickly. "Will you teach me?" She asked as she followed him towards the tree line, mimicking his quick steps pretty easily.

"Mhm." He agreed before looking over his shoulder and adding, "Can't shoot with that arm yet."

Following as quietly as she could, Beth was amazed at the skills required to track. Very quickly after leaving, he found a trail and kept his eye on it as they slowly progressed deeper into the forest, explaining what to look for when tracking an animal. It wasn't until about five minutes after changing directions that Beth even noticed the tracks that they were following, prints that she'd seen a couple dozen times on the farm: deer. They paused several times along the way to make traps for the smaller prey, Daryl explaining the technique in a quiet tone— even made her do one without him.

Perhaps some people would think tracking and hunting were incredibly boring— and although it wasn't her first choice of entertainment, her mind kept coming back to what Merle told her the first time they met: hunting was the only thing that's ever made Daryl happy. It's because of that memory that made her watch his every move and attempt to learn at the best of her ability, wanting to understand the man on a deeper level.

Eventually they did come across the deer— Daryl shot it easily, showing her what to do to clean the meat. He seemed surprised when she got on her knees besides him and stuck her hand in the body as well, unafraid as she discarded the guts. He wouldn't say it but she knew he was impressed, grinned back at him as he watched her intently with a fond look in his eyes.

When they got back to their site with the meat, he went to put the wrapped venison in the cooler as she shamelessly stripped. When he turned around to see this, she heard him whistle in a low tone— obviously surprised at the sight. He followed her lead slowly, pulling off his shirt as he watched her head towards to pond and stick her toes in. "Oh god." She muttered as she felt how cold the water was, frowning as she eyed her bloody arms. Before she could convince herself otherwise, she ran into the water as quickly as she could and submersed her head under the ice cold water.

Daryl followed her lead but moved slowly as if the temperature didn't affect him whatsoever. After they both rubbed themselves clean of blood, Beth swam towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind— her hard nipples pressing into his back as she attempted to steal some of his body warmth. He turned around in her arms so that they were face to face, grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his body. She did just that, hanging off him easily with a small smile on her face. "How'd I get so lucky?" She asked him fondly, smiling even more widely when she saw him look away modestly.

"Stop." He muttered— as if he didn't believe what she was saying for one second. Beth couldn't really comprehend the thought considering he's treated her like a princess ever since they started to see each other. Sure there were a few very minor speed bumps but compared to her other relationships in the past, they seemed like nothing.

She held her weight with her good arm and used her bad arm to cup his chin, encouraged him to look back into her eyes as she continued. "I'm serious. You're the most attentive man I've ever been with." He scoffed once again and she could only laugh in return, thinking that she'll make sure he believes her someday soon. They stood in the chin-deep water for some time -occasionally kissing but mostly enjoying the view— before the cold made her shiver in his arms; after noticing, he started to walk them towards the shore once again.

As they sat by the fire that night with Beth sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest, her mind started to wander towards their relationship. They had such a strong connection but she still felt like she barely knew him. The words came out before her mind could play catch up, "How old are you?" Beth felt that it was one of those questions that didn't really matter a whole lot but it was one you felt the need to know the answer to (for example, asking someone their favorite color.) As long as both adults are consenting and legal she didn't think it should matter but… that didn't change the fact that eventually someone will ask her and not knowing would make her feel ridiculous. "And what's your favorite color?" She added for good measure, a smile on her face as she watched the flames slowly die down.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her mid drift affectionately, keeping her warm on the chilly night. Daytime had been perfect weather but now that the sun had set for the evening, the wind had a bite to it. "I'm 45." He admitted easily, not really one to be self conscious about his age. After considering it for a second, he added: "My birthdays on Thursday." Unlike the first question, he actually had to think about the next one. "And my favorite color is green."

Surprised, she leaned out of his grasp so that she could turn around slightly and look at him. "Wait, this Thursday?" She asked with wide eyes, a smile on her face as she realized that he invited her on his solitary birthday trip. When he shrugged, she rolled her eyes at him and turned back towards the fire. It was dying down rather quickly, so she got up and walked towards their big wood pile a few feet away— feeding the fire a couple big logs and blowing on it to make sure they catch. After stepping away to admire her work, she spoke again: "My favorite color is green too. Is Merle your only sibling?"

Humming in confirmation, he eventually added to it: "Damn lucky, too. Wouldn't wish our parents on anyone." After a few moments passed with her standing and staring in the fire, him sitting and staring at her— he spoke again, "You got any?"

Returning to her original seat, Beth nodded easily. "Yeah, a brother and sister: Maggie and Shawn." They let the silence take over again, taking her time to decide how she wanted to elaborate. "We've always been close but… I don't know. Lately I've been distancing myself." He didn't speak— probably knew she'd elaborate without encouragement and she did just that, "They both handled moms death so well. I just… it made me angry and resentful, like they weren't honoring her memory or something." Blinking the tears that brimmed her eyes away, she continued: "I know it's stupid. She'd want us to be happy… but it ain't that easy."

He nudged her side slightly— a spot he recently discovered was ticklish, making her squirm in his arms as he spoke. "Seems like you're tryin'."

Beth hummed in agreement and they let the silence fall over them once again. Eventually, she was the one to break the ice. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

She felt Daryl shrug behind her, "Never been a priority." Maybe it shouldn't have come as a surprise but her eyebrows shot towards her hairline as he admitted it.

After hearing that, she really couldn't refrain from continuing her questioning: "Are you a virgin?" She spoke softly, knowing the answer didn't really matter regardless… but it'd still help her get an image of who he was. When he didn't reply, she turned to face him with her eyebrows raised. He was staring at the fire, looking more like a shy fifteen year old than his forty-five year old self. "Oh." She let slip out softly as she turned back towards the front, leaning into his chest once more.

"I've had sex." Daryl eventually spoke, "Just never sober… and only a few times." He admitted shyly, obviously never one to feel comfortable opening up. Sometimes Beth would go a year without having sex and feel like she was going to go crazy, she couldn't imagine going forty-five years without it. Not to mention the fact that he'd been a total gentleman their entire relationship, never tried to get her to do anything too quickly (even when she kind of wished he would.)

Relishing in how lucky she is that they haven't gotten too physical yet, she thought about all the meaningless one night stands she had and regretted. Although there was no way she could regret sleeping with Daryl, her feelings have only grown since the time she stripped for him in the field; knew from firsthand experience that the sex will only get better as both their feelings progressed.

The thought that she'd be his first meaningful time filled her heart with warmth and made her smile to herself as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She wished she could say he'd been her own first time but … honestly, she preferred the experience. He was old enough that he probably wouldn't get too nervous— while she still gets nervous almost every time. The thought that she had some experience to go off on helped a great deal; her and Jimmy, her boyfriend in high school, perfected their technique back in the day.

He must have brought something to season the venison because the meat was surprisingly good, Beth even helped herself to second portions after quickly eating her first serving. As always, Daryl didn't say anything but she could tell by the way he was watching her intently that he was happy about it. Her phone died so she wasn't sure how long they stayed by the fire watching the stars but if she had to guess, Beth would say it was probably midnight by the time they ran out of wood. "I'm not tired." She complained vaguely, watching the embers die more with each passing moment. As if her body wanted to betray her, she yawned right after finishing that statement.

"Mhm." He hummed in reply, watching her with a look she was becoming accustomed to— fondness permanently in his eyes. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was falling for her. "C'mon, we'll play cards for a while."

They played poker under the lantern light for a few more hours before deciding to hit the hay, both laying on the air mattress uncomfortably, unsure how they wanted to sleep. They'd slept in the same bed once before but they'd been drunk and the entire thing seemed a lot more effortless than it did at the moment. Although they had plenty of beer in the cooler, they also had almost a week to drink it. Tonight they remained stone cold sober, laying as far apart as possible on the mattress.

As the night wore on, the mattress began to lose air and before they knew it, they were pressed together- face to face. Neither had fallen asleep, just made eye contact for a few minutes before Daryl caved and brought a hand to her jaw, fingers tracing over her lower lips for a few moments before their lips found each other at the same time, losing themselves effortlessly.

They were on the same wavelength, Beth pulling her shirt above her head just as Daryl sat up in the bed to pull his own off. She took advantage of him sitting up and unbuckled his belt, undoing his jeans as well. He stood properly to slide them off, pulling her jeans off as well after she unbuttoned her own.

The entire thing was very effortless as if they'd done it a million times before. Before long both were naked; he stopped to admire her laying before him. She was surprised when instead of meeting her for another kiss, he dropped towards the end of the bed and placed delicate kisses up her legs. It didn't take long for him to make his way up towards her core, placed a small kiss right above her clit. Her insides clenched at the thought of him eating her out— that was one thing she hadn't experienced. Jimmy and any other boy after him were happy to encourage her to go down on them but had been much more hesitant to return the favor. If this didn't separate the boys from men, she didn't know what did: Daryl didn't hesitate to catch her clit between his teeth and suck gently, gaining more courage as she moaned in encouragement.

The man was a natural at giving head, sliding a finger inside her as he sucked on her sensitive area. Before long, he added another finger as she nodded in encouragement— every now and then giving him a little direction until those fingers hit her g-spot. After a few minutes he switched techniques, his tongue darting in and out as his fingers pinched her clit rather tightly. She hadn't expected the orgasm to sneak up on her but before long she found her moans grow louder and her belly grow more tight; knew without asking that she'd basically drenched him in her juices.

Daryl seemed perfectly content to sleep after that, much to her surprise (weren't blue balls a thing?) but as he came to lay beside her once more, her hand found his erection easily. "Please, Daryl." She basically begged with wide eyes— he was a mystery so she wouldn't have been surprised if he denied her once again.

Instead, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he met her own. "Hmm?" He asked, acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "You didn't get off?"

Her fingers brushing up and down his cock before wrapping around it tightly, she frowned at him as he spoke. "I want you inside me." She whined softly, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. She'd definitely never begged anyone for sex before.

He eyed her evenly, apparently considering the situation. "Fuck." He growled in a low tone— sounding as frustrated as she felt. It sounded raw.. as if he was genuinely couldn't control himself. "You bring rubbers?"

It was her turn to let out a growl, "Fuck." She agreed easily, staring at the ceiling as she kept her hand firmly wrapped around his dick. "I don't care." She finally spoke, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her. She'd never had anyone come inside her and the thought kind of made her more wet. Something about it seemed so… hot.

Seeming hesitant at first, Daryl eventually caved as she continued pumping her hand on his erect cock— enough to keep him hard but not enough to actually get him off. He took his time as he lined his head in front of her pussy, pausing near the entrance as if he knew what the anticipation was doing to her. Without waiting for him, she pushed herself onto it with one go; so wet that he slid all the way in the second he entered her, making her moan deeply from the back of her throat. He was on his knees and she was on her back — it only took a few thrusts before she spoke again, "Put my legs over your shoulders."

After he complied, she found herself reaching an orgasm quickly— within a few pumps. It was a couple moments after she came down from her own that she felt the hot semen being pumped inside her, bursts and bursts hitting her walls and making her clench at the feeling. Who knows if she'd find the feeling hot with anyone else but the idea that Daryl was marking his territory somehow made her feel very pleased with herself as he laid beside her once more, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as both caught their breath.

Although he hadn't been dominant at all, it had been by far the best sex she'd had in her entire life. As she stood up from the mattress and went outside to pee, she found herself thinking back to a few minutes ago with a smile on her face. It seemed somehow…right… that they'd been equal partners on their first time. If she knew Daryl at all, she knew he'd meet those earlier expectations easily as they continued to practice. And hell, she was down to keep practicing until they've perfected their craft.

* * *

Authors Note: Shout out to being on vacation— it seemed that the words couldn't be contained, this chapter was basically vomited out of my fingertips. Also, this chapter is dedicated to the lovely **Reignashii** — who pointed out a repeat chapter and also some plot holes, I appreciate you more than you know! Always thankful for the lovely reviewers who keep me writing: **AwkwardPause069, StrangersAngel, Reignashii** and the guest. PSA — don't be a Beth, use a condom friends ;)

P.S. Sorry if my smut sucks, it's definitely the area of my writing that I'm most insecure. Don't forget— reviews make me update faster!

P.P.S. A new chapter of Maps should be up in a few days!


End file.
